Unlucky
by xCharmedCat
Summary: There's an ancient tale of Legendary Warriors who can control deadly flames, summon lightning, or even manipulate frigid ice. I was lucky enough to become one of these warriors, but... with my element, am I going to have to hug my enemies to death? How could I help stop Cherubiwhatshisface? - [Koji Minamoto x Original Character] [Some MILDLY bad language]
1. Chapter 0 -- The Beginning Of The End

xCharmCat: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

[000]

**Chapter 0 - The Beginning Of The End**

* * *

_You're not unlucky... bad things happen to you because you're just a dumbass._

* * *

000 - Introducing: Karia Banshou

I grinned as I rifled through my brother's not-so-secret stash of candy. He enjoyed buying sweets, so he could tempt me with sugary goodness... For favors. No, not those kind of favors! That's horrifying! How could you even think of that? Oh... that's not what you're thinking? My bad...

Speaking of my brother... once he dared me to streak down the street naked for one stupid little piece of strawberry candy.

Of course, I refused. What do you think I am? Stupi- wait, don't answer that.

Before you can even think about it... No, it is not a smart idea to hide candy in a giant treasure chest that held candy from Halloween. It practically screamed, 'Open me, I have caaaaandy!'

Inside his chest was the essential pedophile toolkit. Candy, candy, and guess what? Mooore caaaaandy! Also some rope. Don't ask me why it's there, I don't know.

**"Would you like to meet your destiny? Yes or No?"**

My favorite flavor of candy would have to be cherry. I love cherries. You know, they make a lot of candies in cherry flavor.

**"...Excuse me, are you listening to me? Yes or No?"**

It's kind of hard to choose between candy and chocolate though. I mean, sure, lollipops are delicious... But chocolate on the other hand...

**"Karia Banshou, stop ignoring me! I should have never accepted Ophanimon's offer to take over her job for a day..."**

What the- holy hell, my brother's phone was_ talking _to me!

What do I say... how do you even respond to a talking phone? School definitely didn't prepare me for this...!

**"Okay, now that I have your attention and have possibly maybe traumatized you for life, do you wish to face your destiny? Please say yes, it saves me painkillers."**

I could only stare at it in silence.

"...Okay." I muttered, pressing okay when the YES was highlighted in blue.

My vision blurred out for a moment, and I felt as if I had been taken advantage of. But it was too late, the wheels of fate had already begun to whirr and spin... and I was helpless to do anything about it.

...

That is how I was roped into saving the world by a talking phone.

An ugly talking phone, now that I think about it...

**"Shut up!"**

This is the beginning... of the end.

* * *

So... I finally have gotten this story published onto fanfiction. Awesome. I own this story on both websites that you may see it on, so don't get mad at me if you think I'm 'copying' it. I may have made a few tweaks here and there, though. So if this story is on Quizilla, I **do** own it. I also will be updated faster on here than there because that other website hates my guts. Bleh.

I can't wait to write more of this story! I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Hopefully you'll be hearing more from me, and I hope you have a good day!

**xCharmedCat**


	2. Chapter 1 -- I Like Trains

[001]

**Chapter 1 - I Like Trains**

* * *

_Take the time to enjoy life, but don't let it pass you by._

* * *

"Okay, so I'm on a mission to_ quote_ discover_ unquote_ my destiny." My voice dripped with sarcasm.

The phone was silent.

"Hello, mysterious talking phone! Talk to me! Come on, I need answers!" I tapped it a little bit.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

"What a useless piece of crap!" I kicked it, but that was before I remembered it was currently placed on a nightstand. Wood does not feel very good against socked feet.

"$!% ^!"

**"Karia Banshou, it is time to decide your future. Go to the..."** Insert shuffling noises of paper.** "This handwriting is horrid- sorry about that."**

"It's alright, it's not like I'm going anywhere or anything..." I rubbed my fluffy socks sadly, pain shooting up and down my foot from my foolish action.

**"Take the 5:00 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka station."**

"It's 5:12..." I eyed the clock on the phone and sure enough, the time was in a big font and outlined by black.

**"Wait, wait! I meant 5:45! And my name is Gatomon, you better remember that!" **The voice on the phone angrily cried, sounding like an angry child who was denied candy.

"Gatomon? That sounds like a spanish name. Maybe that's why your voice sounds so... weird."

**"What's a spanish? And what's a ca- nevermind that, just go to the train station! I don't want to get yelled at because of you!"**

Well, time to get off my ass and actually do something. Hooray.

Scrambling to my closet, I quickly fished out a light grey tank top, black khaki shorts, and a short sleeved dark red jacket. With all the pockets I had, I could carry some candy and not have to hold the phone. My plan was genius!

I mostly blame boredom. I had nothing else to do and my family and I... don't really... agree. I felt as if I was adopted or something, because in any family photos I stuck out like a sore thumb because of my coal colored locks and vivid crimson eyes. But now... I had a chance to finally escape and break free, and go out there and discover... the world, I guess.

I huffed, blowing away some bangs that obscured my view.

So, as the clock's hand slowly ticked to 5:28, I walked out of the house with pockets stuffed with candy, my brother's mysterious phone, a backpack filled with supplies I assumed I would need, and a feeling of danger and adventure swelling up in my chest.

* * *

The walk to the train station was very short, and along the way I had consumed a cherry flavored lollipop.

I would probably get diabetes, but I could worry about that later.

Once I arrived at the train station I was a bit confused.

"Okay, voice, what the hell do I do now?" I whispered to the phone, trying to look as normal as possible.

A sigh came from the phone, **"Go get yourself a ticket. Don't worry, one will be provided for you. Because you know, magicks."**

"So now you want me to steal tickets? Wait, one will be provided for me? Sounds legit." I once again spoke with a voice filled with sarcasm. Surely enough, a ticket popped out of a machine and glowed a mystical crystal blue for a mere second before finally making up it's mind and staying a plain and boring red.

Hooray for indecisive tickets!

Hooray for... trains?

* * *

Holy crap, this train was stuffed to the brim with all sorts of people! Due to my unfortunate luck, I was squished next to a couple making out and a elderly man with a teenage boy. The elderly man made gagging noises as he watched the two vacuum each other's faces off.

"To be young and in love," The young teenager sighed wistfully.

...Okay, then.

I was startled when suddenly everyone's phones started ringing, even mine.

"Whatever," A man snorted and ignored his phone completely.

**"Okay, now you're supposed to transfer to the west-bound at 6:00 and get me a... plane. A plain pizza? What?"**

"If I'm buying pizza, I'm not going to give any to you!"

**"Wait no, it says go to the west-bound 6:00 train. But it would be nice if you could bring me a pizza while you're at it. With anchovies." **Gatomon muttered something I couldn't quite hear.** "Please tell... to... get... better handwriting."**

"Arrrghhh! Give me a break already! I'm doing the best I can!" Some weird kid shouted, holding his head.

So the crazies have appeared. Apparently, this one is a pirate and probably has schizophrenia. One with the voices, he is.

As time passed on the boring trip, my butt hurt from sitting so long on a seat being squished by the love birds, the childish old man, and the weird ass teenager who talks older than he actually is. But... oh-my-gosh I swear they have been making out for the entire trip... How do they breathe?!

Finally, the train ride was over.

Unfortunately for me...

When it came to directions, I had the worst luck. I put a hand to my aching head while walking into a set of elevators with some kid with a bandana on his head. I had followed him, and hoping by sheer luck he would take me where I needed to go. Speaking of bandanas, who wears bandanas anymo- _oh riiight_, this guy.

With an unholy screech, the crazy pirate leaped into the elevator before the doors snapped shut.

"Ten points for execution, two points for landing!" The pirate turned and cocked an eyebrow in my direction before scowling at me.

"So... hey, you guys got a message too?" He questioned, rubbing his head. Oh, he wears goggles. What is this, hat day?

"Well, apparently, I have this crazy person telling me to do all this sorts of stuff, including bringing a pizza with anchovies when I get to... it." What gender is Gatomon? I think that Gatomon is probably a female. She's probably mad at me for calling her an it, holy crap I'm dead.

"But really, I mean, anchovies-" I was oh-so rudely cut off by my phone.

**"Shut up, anchovies are delicious! I am a talking phone, your argument is invalid!"**

"Touche, phone, touche." Bandana and Goggles stared at me. Other than that, Bandana gave off no other expression.

I dub thee anti-social!

Right as I thought that, the elevator started plummeting down, to floors below the ones listed.

"What the... holy... crap!" I struggled to stay upright, but my butt decided it wanted to say hello to the ground.

No, butt, now is not a good time for greetings!

I don't care that you two haven't seen each other since high school!

Anti-social bandanaman somehow remained standing as the elevator decided to make a crash landing on the ground.

God damn you people, how do you do this magical crap?!

**"Okay, now pick a pain!" **Another sigh.** "...Train. Pick a train, any train! Of course, one could send you flying off a cliff and kill you, but the chances of that are..." **More paper shuffling.** "Well, what do you know! It says the chances of you dying due to flying off a cliff is very likely! Have fun! Remember, bring some anchovies if you visit me!"**

Where the hell do you live, anyway? You never told me! How am I supposed to give you Anchovies now?!

Bandana ran off without a second thought as the doors opened, Goggles staring after him.

"My phone talks more than that guy!" He complained.

I know man, I know.

So, after looking at the rainbow of trains in front of me, I decided on a pretty red one. Goggles desperately sprinted as the doors clicked shut, and I watched amused from behind the railing. Feeling bad for him, I offered him my hand which he took gratefully.

Opposite to us was Bandana boy, and smirking I gave him a salute.

"See ya, Captain Anti-social!" He seemed a bit miffed at the name. But we were soon separated by this huge ass wall, and when I mean huge, _yes_, I mean huge.

I decided to stalk- I mean, follow goggles into the train where he screamed about the train being haunted by ghosts. I walked quickly into the next room.

And now, as Rebecca Black has famously said...

Which seat can I take? It's Friday, frida- wait, no it's not.

It's Thursday.

Damn you life.

Damn yoooou.

* * *

Chapter two... err... one... uh...

**Sorry, we're having technical difficulties. Please enjoy this rambling author while we fix this issue. We apologize for the inconvenience.**

While I'm looking back at this, I kind of realize how stupid it sounds... but I can't bring myself to edit it until I finish putting up all the chapters I currently have done. Oh, well. I promise you it gets better later on. I hope, anyway.**  
**

And it actually is Friday now. Ha-ha. Today's still gonna suck for Karia, no matter how much it may rock for anyone else. :3

Any donations of Anchovies will be welcome as a sacrifice to our Gatomon overlord!

**xCharmedCat**


	3. Chapter 2 -- Alcohol Anonymous?

[002]

**Chapter 2 - Alcohol Anonymous?**

* * *

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence coating the air, all five occupants looking warily at each other.

There was a bulky kid to the left chewing on a chocolate bar absentmindedly. To the right was a little kid in a big ass hat and a girl in purple with this equally weird cat-hat. I had to admit, it was slightly cute.

"So... uhm, you guys here for... the phone thing?" Goggles pointed to his phone.

I raised my hand only to be met with weird looks.

"What? Don't give me that weird look- there's weirder things out there!" I waved my hands around exasperatedly.

"So..." The girl paused for a moment. "With them here, that makes five of us... I wonder if that means anything special?"

...I don't see anything unusual about five idiots being crammed together into a train. Yes, I counted myself in too. This kinda reminded me of those Alcohol Anonymous things, where you sit in a circle and talk about your... feelings and about your lives.

"Why did you guys get on this train?" Goggles questioned once more. I'm going to refer to him as the King of Questions now.

I shrugged, although I don't think anyone really paid attention to me at the moment. King of Questions, Goggles, was having a stare off with Chocolate Bar kid over there, and it was quite unnerving.

"Look kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Now just leave me alone." Chocolate Bar pointed his chocolate at Goggles.

Someone's PMSing!

"I'm just nervous," Chocolate Bar responded after a moment.

The girl to the right giggled.

"Unlike him, it was closest to the elevator." She tilted her head the way a puppy would.

...Didn't he just say that?

Chocolate Bar looked at Goggles.

"Hey, watch this!" He pointed his chocolate bar at Zoey. "Hey honey, want some chocolate?"

"You realize that's what a pedophile would say, right?" He grimaced at my comment.

"So! My name's J.P, what's yours?" Newly dubbed J.P shoved Goggles out of the way to oogle Cat-hat girl.

"I'm Zoey, nice to meet you!" Cat-hat girl smiled.

Googles spoke up next. "I'm Takuya, hi there!"

"Well, I'm Karia. You can call me Kai if you want!" I grinned. Maybe these people wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I..." Everyone stopped and turned around to face the little boy with a hat as big as J.P- I'm_ juuust_ kidding. "I'm Tommy, but..." He paused again.

"But... I didn't want to get on this train... S-some bullies... they pushed me on the train a-and shut the door..." The poor kid was obviously crying. "Why do kids always pick on me?!"

"Jeez, the kid's like a faucet!" J.P whined.

"J.P!" Zoey chided.

Uh... emotional break down on a train to god knows where. Lovely, just lovely.

I offered him a shaky smile and handed him a lollipop from my jacket. Damn, I didn't know how the hell to handle kids...

"Ah, here..." He looked up at me, eyes widened in wonder. "I don't know if you like this flavor or anything, but hey, I know little kids like you like candy!"

"Hey!" Tommy protested, and I pulled his hat down over his head lightly.

"Now who sounds like a pedophile?" J.P mumbled.

"Shut it!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't worry, Tommy, you're safe now that you're with us!" Zoey chimed in on the conversation.

The train we were in made a few grunting noises as the tunnel went dark.

"What the fuuuh-" I was silenced when my body unceremoniously threw itself against the ground. Everyone else in the train suffered this as well.

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that the train just made some un-train like noises or the fact that I don't know what the hell's going on!" I clutched the arm of a seat like it was a lifeline.

I closed my eyes and squeezed them hard, but a annoying buzzing emitted from my pocket.

Of course, it had to be the one and only...

**"Hey, I'm back!"** Gatomon's familiar voice broke through my state of mini panic. **"Welcome to... Kanto, and here is your starter pokemon!"** A sound that sounded suspiciously like something being thrown against a wall was heard. **"What I meant was... Welcome to the digital world, and here is your goddamned d-tector!"**

I'm so ecstatic.

**"So... did you bring any anchovies?"**

...Oh hell.

**"You... you didn't bring me anchovies?!"**

This is where I die.

**"I'll die without anchovies! Anchovies are magical... like cocaine!"**

"...What did you just say?" I think I died a little on the inside.

"...What are you doing?" Tommy questioned, his sea green eyes peering over at the object I was sending a withering glare at. Oh man, he was just so adorable I could die. He was like the little brother I never had.

But alas, I must keep my image as a tsundere.

...Okay, don't give me that look, I'm joking! Honest!

"Tommy, you honestly don't want to know." I throttled my brother's phone turned d-tector. Oddly enough, it was a mixture of red, black, and silver.

**"I'm sorry, I'm having an anchovy withdrawal...** **Anyway, good luck! If I'm bored enough I might tag along on your adventure!** **Don't worry, you'll know it's me when I appear! Nobody else can imitate Gatomon except for me, because I am Gatomon! The one and only!"**

...Okay. Whatever floats your boat, insane person.

**"Good luck finding your spirit!"**

"Okay, you to- wait, what? Hey, no, no, turn back on, dammit, I NEED ANSWERS!" Wow, I am such a bad role model for kids.

Remember kids, don't do anything I would do!

The train begain wailing so loudly that my ears were practically bleeding! It eventually stopped after a while, otherwise I would have kicked the crap out of this goddamn train.

"Are... are those ghosts?!" Zoey exclaimed, looking out of the window in awe. Little miniature ghost like creatures floated outside, and did I mention that we were **WAY** too high above ground for my liking?

Gatomon was right, we're screwed!

**"Those are Poyomon, they're not really harmful. Just be mindful of their acid bubbles!"** Gatomon's voice came from my... d-tector. I'll still never get used to that word.

"A-acid bubbles?" If these little things could spew out acid, I was afraid to find out what it's parents could do... I shuddered at the thought.

This place was already scary, and we had only begun to discover our destinies.

FML.

* * *

The train eventually came to a halt, grinding to a standstill while grumbling about something. I don't really know- I don't speak train... trainian... Is that even a language?

The door opened with a click, and we coughed at all the smoke. That wasn't the worst part though.

No.

Those... those things... they waited for us and stared at us and oh... please... make them stop looking at us.

**"Pagumon... They're devilish little things, don't trust them. At all."**

"Humans! Play with us, play with us! We'll make sure not to rip you apart, like we did with the humans last time!" They all laughed like lunatics. Their eyes sparkled with mischief and I couldn't help but note on how they were red, kind of like my eyes. Of course, my eyes were not as bloodthirsty or bloodshot as these creatures eerie blood red eyes.

All of us wanted to stay inside the train, but no, that huge piece of metal crap kicked us out, and we landed in a dogpile in front of those little bastards.

"That first step's a doozy!" The train chuckled.

You won't be chuckling once I burn you down. With goddamn lemons. You bastard.

"...Woah, did the train just talk?!" Why are you surprised about the train and not those ugly little vicious creatures?!

"Yup, I'm a trailmon! I'm a living breathing thing, just like you, but I of course am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs."

Okay, someone hold me back!

"Anywho, this is the flame terminal. You're in the heart of a digimon village!"

I keep hearing that word. Digimon, digimon, digimon, what the hell does it mean?!

"Well, hello there pals!" A Pagumon spoke in a sickly sweet voice. "Come and play with us, our last friends..." It spoke that word with malice. "Didn't last very... long." They all laughed like there was some well kept secret we didn't know and they did.

Hell, this whole place was a secret to me!

Tommy started bawling, complaining he didn't even want to get on this train. The train chuckled and sped off, mumbling about a spirit to get out.

"Wow, this kid should get a job as a fire alarm." J.P commented.

"Shut up, J.P! We're all probably freaking out right now, and that's the only way Tommy can probably express his panic," I yelled at him. I was afraid to move, these Pagumon eyed us like hungry wolves.

We tried scrambling and shouting after the train, but the smug son of a... waffle... was out of our grasp and heading back to the station we had just left. Which meant we were basically stranded. Five kids. With these Pagumon things.

Why couldn't he just take us back?!

Please... please, please, please, take us back! I beg of you!

Tommy ran off to where the ground ended and the trail tracks continued on. He balanced himself on the beams while crying, and Takuya tried his best- honestly, but Tommy wouldn't come down.

I really hate heights.

Takuya eventually said something that made Tommy want to come back, but Tommy just _haaad_ to slip.

"Don't worry Tommy, I'll bring you back!" Takuya was all ready to rush off and be heroic, but suddenly green fire bathed the area, and two creatures tackled Takuya to the ground.

"Look, it's a _huuuuman!_" One exclaimed, taking out a magnifying glass.

"Well, yes, I am a human, now could you get off?!" Takuya barked, annoyed.

"Holy crap, what is that? That's a pretty badass creature!" A giant three headed dog came out of the fire, looking like it had just sniffed out a dog biscuit.

"Where is the ancient spirit?!" It rumbled, narrowing it's eyes at us... The eye holes on it's other two heads glinted as if alive.

"...In my pants." It growled at me. "Okay, so apparently you don't like jokes..."

"Don't anger Cerberumon! He's a bad, bad doggy and will not hesitate to attack!" One of the creatures cried out.

"Well, the spirit you're talking about... it's mine!" Takuya blurted, provoking the dog to shoot blazing emerald fire at him.

The land began to vanish under my feet.

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! No, no, no, no, no, nope, nope, nope!" I dashed over the rail by Takuya and Tommy.

Mutt-face bared his teeth in a wolfish grin as he literally sucked up the land. This caused rails to snap and twist with a groan, throwing us down on to the ground.

"Ah, nice to see you again, sweet, sweet, precious, land..." I could seriously just make out with the dirt right now. That's how grateful I was.

Takuya's d-tector began to vibrate, a light pointing towards a mass of sizzling fire that loomed ahead of us.

"The spirit of flames!"

Takuya grabbed a crowbar and ran towards Cerberumon.

"This ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" I agree wholeheartedly. But, why not have one stupid... but two?!

I grabbed another crowbar which had been lying around and began to swing it at the dog digimon's legs while Takuya struggled to hold it back by putting a crowbar in its mouth. I must have been doing SOMETHING, because the dog grew agitated and leaped over to the flames, and Takuya stupidly clung onto it's tail.

Cerberumon, I salute you for jumping heads first into fire, but unless you're a professional... kids, don't try this at home! Amazingly, Takuya was unharmed.

"Holy crap, you're on fire Takuya! Teach me how to do that!" I shouted from my position. After oogling it for a few seconds, he... well, what can I say... he freaking merged with it, becoming some... leaping fire digimon person... thing...

"It's Agunimon!" The pink creature pulled out a book, before gaping at the legendary warrior of fire.

He stared down at the book.

He looked up to gape at Agunimon.

He looked back down at the book.

His mouth opened like a fish that needed water as he hailed Agunimon as a hero with his eyes.

"...It doesn't matter who you are, I'm going to destroy you and rip you to pieces!" Cerberumon spoke, clearly intimidated and flustered.

"You should've fled with your tail between your legs by now, Cerberumon! You're way out of your league!" I smirked.

Taunting the big doggy? _Noooot_ a good idea. He turned to me with a malevolent glint in his eyes and blasted those wretched vomit colored flames at me.

"Oh... crap." Maybe I had gotten a tad too confident.

Takuya- or rather, Agunimon, scooped me, the two creatures, and Tommy up into his arms and carried us back to Zoey and J.P who openly stared at him in awe, jaws literally on the floor.

"Ahh... thanks, um, Takuya..." I rubbed the back of my head, somewhat ashamed. "Got a little too confident there."

Then Cerberumon did something I didn't expect- he summoned up a whole lot of portals. This dog can summon portals.

Sweet mother of pancakes, I want a Cerberumon pup for my birthday. I could train it and together we could plot world domination.

Takuya faced Cerberumon head on. I don't know what happened after that due to the battle being fought wherever the hell they were... I quote, "The Planes Of Darkness", but needless to say Takuya won and Zoe was fangirling over him. And I quote once more, "He is so beautiful!"

"I'm Bokumon, and this is Neemon. He's a bit of a ditz, though." The white colored but obviously male digimon spoke calmly. I would've thought he were androgynous if it wasn't for that voice. Really squeaky, but definitely male.

"Hey!" The other digimon, a bunny with pants... okay I laughed a bit after the battle while looking at him. Well, let's just say the bunny got offended and ended up tripping his pants and falling onto the dusty floor.

After the introductions were done, I swear I heard a Trailmon on the tracks. Looking over at the untouched rails, I grinned.

There was a blue one pulling up just about now.

Captain Anti-social, we meet again.

**"So now that you know what you'll be up against, are you ready to face your destiny?"** Gatomon inquired.

"Hell yeah. You bet your sweet anchovies I am!" I paused for a moment, "Wait, I didn't even do anything in this chapte-"

* * *

_So, I'm unsure if I should keep copying the speeches word for word or just twist them a bit. Because I'm literally burning my eyes by staring so intently at the digimon episodes. I'm going through them again. Ah, such a horrible battle scene. But hooray, the n00b- I mean, Kouji is back!_

Author's note when I first wrote this._  
_

Fixed a few mistakes I had when I originally updated it. Yes, this chapter goes by pretty fast. At least, in my opinion. It's supposed to like that.

**xCharmedCat**


	4. Chapter 3 -- The Lone Wolf

[003]

**Chapter 3 - The Lone Wolf**

* * *

_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down._

* * *

"What just happened to me?" Takuya questioned, sitting down on his knees looking up at us with confusion.

"You just went all Sailor Moon on us, that's what!" I received many more weird stares. "I'm joking, honestly guys, don't take everything I say seriously."

"Well, I'll remember that for later..." Takuya shuddered at the thought of transforming into a girl in a sailor outfit.

"Whatever just happened, it had to be something I pressed!" Takuya began to smash buttons on his d-tector. "Come on, digivolution activate!" He was pretty close to throwing it on the ground or something. I took it away from him before he could.

"Don't do that Takuya, you'd be screwed if you broke it!" In doing so, I smashed my hand against something and data erupted from the device, sparkling and flowing over the gaps where the land once was. The ground that had been absorbed by the malicious Cerberumon was slowly returning, bathed in digital code.

"I knew it, that's the fractal code!" Bokomon exclaimed as Neemon tried to form a coherent sentence, but failed due to his shock.

"...For a second there, I thought I broke something! ...Well, crap." I was relieved, who knows what would have happened if that button didn't actually do something good. I am not a fan of pain, thanks.

"Thank you for your help, you awesome humans!" Neemon shouted while Bokomon took a book out from the cloth around his waist. Other than storing books, it was pretty much just a very... feminine fashion accessory.

Bokomon leafed through the pages of the book before pausing on a page that had colorful drawings on it. He blew off some dust and pointed toward the book as if it was the fountain of youth and he'd just discovered it.

"Behold! Before the evil Cherubimon came, the world was a beautiful place!" Bokomon began a long and boring speech.

"Flowers, trees, and butterflies!" Neemon chirped.

"Neemon, shut up! I'm in the middle of something here." Bokomon snapped threatening to pull on the bunny's pants, and Neemon meekly nodded.

"Anyway, his power made many digimon go wild, and our world started to die. The only way to bring back everything that was lost is the fractal code!"

Boooring.

I don't know why, but we were soon sprinting off into the sunset with the Poyomon and Pagumon. Or at least, until J.P pulled me and Tommy back.

"Hey, shorty," He was referring to Tommy, I assume. I am not short! "You too, strawberry face, I have an idea!"

"Oh lovely, a nickname." I groaned.

This wasn't going to end up nicely, that's for sure.

* * *

"This place sucks! You with me?" Tommy and J.P were walking side by side as I walked slightly ahead of them.

"Hey, the digital world isn't that bad. It's kind of scary, though." I commented, wondering how my family was reacting to my sudden disappearance.

"Um, yeah, well, I guess so... but..." Tommy trailed off.

"But what?" J.P prodded the little boy.

"When Takuya turned into a digimon, that was killer cool! Just like a super hero!" Tommy held his d-tector up, staring at it with fascination.

"Someone finally agrees with me that Takuya looked like a character from Sailor Moon!"

J.P snorted at my comment. "Don't tell me you're one of those girly-girls."

"I'm not!" I answered back hotly. "I only watched a little bit, but that was because my brother dared me to do it!"

"I've always wanted to be a hero!" Tommy had pretty high expectations, didn't he?

"Well take it from me, this hero stuff is way overrated. It's too much work and it's dangerous! Not to mention annoying and there's always some sap yelling, _Oh save me, save me_!" J.P mocked in a girly voice.

"Aren't you quite the pessimist, J.P?" I poked him in the arm. Tommy looked down sullenly.

"Now, let's find our way out of this dump!" Having no other choice due to losing sight of Takuya and Zoe, I had to follow.

"Dammit, J.P!"

* * *

We came across a Pagumon sitting on a little metal machine.

"Yo, Tommy, Karia, check this out!" J.P waltzed over to the Pagumon. "Hey, egg shaped dude with ears! What's shakin'? Listen, this world of yours isn't really our scene. We don't know how to leave. What do you say, can you help us out? I'll make it worth your while!" J.P pulled out one of his chocolate bars and held out a piece.

"How about some premium chocolate?" J.P taunted the creature by waving the piece around. The Pagumon leaped down and snatched it up with one bite. "Now answer me and you get the whole bar!"

"Give one to a trailmon at the station, he can take you back to where you came from," The Pagumon grunted in a masculine voice.

"What the hell, dude. You need to fix that throat of your-" The Pagumon looked at me with it's beady eyes, daring me to finish that sentence. "Why yes, your voice is quite lovely indeed."

The Pagumon growled and J.P handed over the chocolate bar with a grin.

With that new information tucked into our heads, we sprinted off towards the hella creepy train digimon.

"That was delicious, I bet there's a lot more of that stuff..." The Pagumon bared it's sharp teeth, licking its lips.

* * *

As we sprinted along, a flash of blue and yellow clothes caught my attention.

"There goes a train wreck just waiting to happen..." Bandana commented to himself.

...It speaks! It's alive! It's **ALIVE**!

"Well, at least I don't talk to myself. Unlike you." Well, I sure was the biggest hypocrite on the planet.

It was a bit careless of me to stop following Tommy and J.P. Those two were bound to get screwed over by the devilish Pagumon. I'd caught a glimpse of the Pagumon before we left, and it promised pain. Hell no I wasn't going to stay with them. Just as I thought that, a herd of them stampeded past.

"Oh, it's you." He grumbled, staring at his d-tector. There was an odd hologram on it. I couldn't figure out what it was though because Koji had instantly shifted his hand away from my view, making sure that I couldn't see what he was looking at. Talk about selfish.

"Hey, what's that?" I questioned.

"None of your business." He replied instantly.

Bandana, truly the master of small talk.

"Well, it's my business now because I'm going to tag along with you!" I flashed him a grin.

He looked at me, annoyance clearly visible on his face. He glared at me. "Why didn't you just stay with them?"

"...They're not the ones being chased by Pagumon." I'm stupid but not suicidal.

"Pagu-what? ...Nevermind. Fine you can come along, but only if you stay quiet." Bandana put his hand into his jacket.

"I'm Karia Banshou. What's your name, unless you want me to call you Bandana or Captain Anti-social for the entire time we're here."

"Koji, Koji Minamoto. Just call me Koji. Not Bandana or Anti social." His glare intensified.

"Okay, Captain Ant- I mean, Koji." I coughed awkwardly and waved my hand around in the air. "My, isn't it such a lovely day today?"

The sun quickly retreated behind some clouds and lightning struck in the distance, thunder crackling angrily. A wolf howled in the distance.

Thanks for agreeing with me, world. It sure feels good to know that life hates me.

I coughed awkwardly.

And with that, we set off at a steady pace to the forest where Takuya and Zoe had vanished along with Bokomon and Neemon. Maybe we'd encounter them and I could finally group up with them.

Hey, I just noticed... His hair color is pretty similar to mine. Neat.

* * *

Koji halted in the middle of the forest, the dot on his d-tector blinking repeatedly.

"This is getting old," He complained, looking somewhat shocked when the map vanished."It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes in the wall." He growled. "But I didn't come all this way to play it safe!"

"...That's not a hole, that's a square." He looked at me with an odd expression and I just couldn't help but feel terrified.

"Hole it is!" I said hurriedly, not wanting to get more male PMS verbal beatdowns.

"This better not be someone's idea of a joke!" Koji took the lead, walking into the hole. I followed after, and nearly pissed myself.

It was incredibly dark with occasional lights coming from the walls and ceiling, cracked old steps leading downwards.

"Anyone here?" Koji shouted out, looking around.

The air was disgusting and musty. I coughed a few times because I accidentally inhaled some dust. I doubt that anyone had been in here for months... no, centuries! This place looked so old it made dinosaurs look young.

"You know, just some killers and whatnot. But don't worry, I'm sure they won't harm you!" I spoke, flippantly.

Koji may or may have heard what I said, or simply chose to ignore my comment. "I guess not."

"Holy christ, we're not going down there are we?" I stammered, shaking slightly. I'm normally not a scaredy-cat but right now I was freaking out.

Koji continued his descent below, and I mustered up my courage and trailed after him.

This was going to be a long, long trip.

* * *

"...What's this?" We were on a ledge, the path we took was coming to a dead end which was high above a platform with more tunnels. We were really high up, and I was afraid that I was going to fall. A fall from this height would really, really hurt!

My train of thought was cut off when two familiar figures dashed across the area below, screaming their heads off and running like headless chickens.

"Hey, Tommy, J.P!" I yelled from where I was, causing them to stop and stare. Mistake number one.

"Karia! Help us!" Tommy cried as Pagumon swarmed into the area, chewing on both of them and scratching their faces.

Koji did something unexpected- he jumped down, grabbing onto a bar as he slid down.

"Oh hell no, there's no way I'm doing thaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I screamed as Koji pulled on the bar, easily breaking it apart and sending me tumbling as it hit me in the face and knocked me off the tiny ledge.

My face was once again reunited with the beloved ground. Right in front of Koji, J.P, and Tommy. Subtract twenty from my dignity, please. That leaves me with negative sixteen.

Koji began to pull off a series of advanced kendo moves, slapping the little purple devils with his bar and kicking them into the air where he did things that would have made any martial artist proud.

I took some self defense, so I might as well help!

I grabbed onto a bar and tugged, snapping it in half and running into the fray. I tried, honestly, but the Pagumon were so small and hard to hit and they constantly ducked out of the way.

"God damn this!" I yelled frustrated while J.P and Tommy looked on in awe, wondering who Koji was.

I smashed one on the head, and kicked two out of the way. A fourth tried to come at me from behind but I backhanded that bastard with a force that would impress even Chuck Norris. Koji on the other hand let them dogpile him. Smirking, he spun around like a helicopter with his bar, successfully knocking out most of them.

This boy was a wizard.

You're a wizard, Koji!

"Don't smile... humans... it's not over... yet!" The Pagumon gasped, data enveloping all of their bodies. Once the light evaporated, a large being made out of purple goo with jutting disgusting grey fangs roared at us, a foul odor emitting from it's body.

**"What mess did you get yourself into now?! That's Raremon, a champion level digimon! It gives off a terrible stench! It might be dangerous to humans - try not to inhale too much of it!"** Gatomon hollered from my d-tector.

J.P and Tommy squealed in terror like little girls as Raremon blasted a sea of acid towards them, J.P scrambling out of the way and Koji quickly coming to Tommy's rescue.

**"Acid Sluuuuuudge!"** It bellowed, shooting neon green glowing globs of poison at them while J.P cowered by one of the exits. Takuya, Zoey, Neemon and Bokomon watched, holding their noses.

"It stinks in here!" A feminine voice cried.

I think that's kind of obvious, Zoey.

I simply stood there awkwardly before it turned towards me and proceeded to crawl towards me, leaving a trail of goop as it went along.

"S-STAY AWAY!" I choked out and slammed my bar into it's eye causing it to howl in anger and blindly shoot acid at me.

"Excuse me, do you mind spirit evolving before your friends there get mauled by stinky?" Bokomon casually questioned Takuya, who was mashing the controls on his d-tector while mumbling words like 'spirit' and 'evolve nooow!' but needless to say, nothing worked.

Before I knew it, I was backed up towards the hole in the middle of the circle where Koji sat on the ground, clutching Tommy tightly.

"Goodbye!" Raremon chuckled. It's body jiggled and pulsed grotesquely. Tommy whimpered and Koji looked on gravely. While I just stood there mortified.

"Nice knowing you, Bandana, Tommy!" I closed my eyes in fright, but held up the bar protectively in front of them while shivering slightly in fear.

**"ACID SLU-"**

Takuya evolved into Agunimon and slammed into the mass of goo at breakneck speeds, sending them both crashing into a wall. The transformed kid leaped infront of us, attempting to be a shield.

"Now's your chance! Ruuun!" He growled.

Raremon launched sludge all over the walls as he attempted to get off his back, similar to a turtle. The slime burned into the unknown material, light pouring in. Looking down a hole nearby, I could surely say that if you fell in, you'd never be coming back. Ever. Splat.

I gulped.

Agunimon dedigivolved into Takuya, staring at himself in shock. "What happened?! I... I turned back into me!"

Raremon chose this awful time to croak, "Still here!" while launching his acid attack at us.

"Watch out!" Takuya cried, tackling Tommy to the side but unfortunately sending Koji flying into the hole in the center of the room.

...

...He grabbed the back of my jacket as he plummeted down below.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

My throat was beginning to get sore from yelling. Koji had a death grip on my jacket. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Stupid Koji, let go of my jacket! Damnit! I like this jacket!

As if sensing my discomfort, Koji slowly moved his hands from my jacket and wrapped his arms around my stomach and rested his head on my shoulder.

What's wrong with you?! Do you know how embarassing this position is? I'm pretty sure I was blushing hard. Wow, he was really warm an- If we lived through this, I was going to kill him. Perhaps Raremon's odor has broken his mind. I was absolutely sure that pretty antisocial boy didn't enjoy human contact.

...I can't believe I was about to die... with Koji hugging me like a teddy bear. What a horrible death. This is number one on my How-To-Not-Die list.

Closing my eyes, I thought about any good memories of my life. It felt like I was falling forever. I hoped and wished that Takuya, Zoey, Tommy, and J.P could defeat that thing. Maybe they'll even get out of this world alive. It was nice to know them, even for just a little while.

...A bright light broke through the darkness and stung my eyelids, and I opened my eyes to see an absolutely beautiful wolf statue glinting at me and Koji. Sunlight illuminated the area and a beautiful and radiant glow was cast down on the both of us, and I felt at peace. Was this... truly what dying felt like?

**"It is time."**

**...**

**...**

**"Spirit Evolution!"**

**...**

**...**

**"Lobomon!"**

And then I was floating. I cautiously peeked one eye open to find myself staring up at an angel.

...Okay, so it wasn't an angel. But... he was pretty damn close.

I found myself staring up at a warrior... a wolf warrior. He was practically made out of light. His scarf billowed behind him with a gentle breeze, and I was carried bridal style in his arms.

...Is this Koji?

If I wasn't so shocked, I would have probably hissed at him to drop me. How embarrassing. Subtract fifty from my dignity. What score am I at now? It's probably not a good one.

"That's the legendary warrior of light! Lobomon!" Bokomon gasped.

"I've never seen anything... more beautiful... in my whole life!" Zoey praised Lobomon.

I agreed with her, but I would never voice that opinion out loud.

"Acid Sludge!" Raremon was absolutely livid. His stomach inflated and he exhaled more acid sludge towards my direction. Lobomon gently set me down and pulled out a... a jedi lightsaber.

Epic.

Screw Cerberumon, I want his scarf and lightsaber! Maybe I could force Koji to evolve back into Lobomon so I can use his lightsaber! And I'd wear his scarf, too. But Cerberumon was pretty cool... Maybe I could get Koji to go get me a Cerberumon and then use his lightsaber to rule the world!

**"Lobo Kendo!"**

Lobomon confronted the attack head on, swiping the poisonous bullets with ease. He then jumped up high and impaled his lightsaber down into Raremon's head, sending the lump of jello out of existence for good.

Koji dedigivolved and panted on the ground. Get it? Panted? Like a do- okay, I'll stop trying.

"Hey, are you okay? ...Lemme help you up!" Takuya offered, to which Koji angrily snapped at him. "Don't touch me! I don't need your help... or anyone else's!"

"...But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." Koji faced away from Takuya. "My name's Koji Minamoto... and you are? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"...Takuya huh? See ya." Koji waved at him, turning around and leaving. Takuya stood, open mouthed at the blue clothed boy before turning around and walking away with the others, muttering about ungrateful people.

"Oi, you, get back here!" I reluctantly left the group to go chase after Koji.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow after me when I caught up to him, slightly out of breath.

"Say anything and I'll kill you." I growled, my face slightly warming up.

"...Wha- Oh." I think I saw a tint of blush on his cheeks before he swiveled his head away from my view.

"Shouldn't you be catching up to them...?" He motioned his hand towards where they had just left.

...Oh no, not again.

"...I've been left behind!" I cried, fake sobbing into my hands. "Those bastards..." I was actually a little hurt that none of them even tried to ask where I was going, but... they don't know me anyway. They didn't have to worry about me; they weren't my friends or anything...

**"You really need to make up your mind on who you want to stay with... Besides, why stay with band-"**

I tossed my d-tector up into the air, catching it gripping it a lot harder than I should have, but I'm sure it was enough to silence the noisy digimon on the other end.

Koji eyed my d-tector, confusion sparkling in his eyes. "Why does that voice sound a lot different?"

Hmm... weird. I shrugged. His d-tector had sounded a lot like Takuya's when he had digivolved.

**"Classified Information!"**

"...Say..." Koji eyed me curiously.

**"Yes?"**

"...When do you think I'll get my spirit?" I frowned, looking down at my d-tector. What if I didn't get one at all? What if I couldn't find it?! What if we already passed it?!

**"Uh... w-well, I can't say that I know the exact location... buuuut... Don't worry, you'll find it! I'm positive of that! You'll find it when you're ready."**

"..."

When I found my spirit, I would protect all of these people and repay them in full, like Koji was going to do for Takuya. I had to get stronger if I wanted to be a guardian.

I eagerly await the day my spirit calls to me.

* * *

Dfghjkl; I don't know why I put that hugging moment in there but I thought it would be cute. I personally almost died of fluffy-diabetes trying to write that. It doesn't really make sense, because they don't know each other at all, but I mean if you were falling down a hole and the wind-chill was freezing you to death, wouldn't you kill the other person in a bear hug? No? Uhh... well, okay. Maybe it's just me. *huff*

Curse you raremon's odor! Cuuuuuurse yooooou!

Stop getting all of the characters high! I'll take legal action! Restraining orde- *taken away*

**xCharmCat**


	5. Chapter 4 -- Polka Dot Bikini

[004]

**Chapter 4 - Tiny Not So Polka Dot Bikini**

* * *

_Don't start a fight that you cannot handle alone._

* * *

"The wind of the digital world smells pretty sweet," Koji remarked, staring up at the sky. The azure sky was almost close to the color of his own, a deep royal blue color.

"...That was random." I inhaled deeply and breathed in sweet, sweet air. It did actually smell pleasant, and I found myself thinking of how the digital world was much more nice than our own, Earth.

"But, yeah... I do agree with you. It's really nice here."

The moment of comfortable silence that had washed over us was interrupted by a loud and irritating buzzing erupting from both of our d-tectors.

**"Hey. You. Yeah, you! Go to the Forest Terminal immediately," **Gatomon started shrieking at me, urging me to to walk faster or even start running.

**"Hurry up, the others are already way ahead of you! The Forest Terminal is a station located deep within the Forest Kingdom." **

"Stop yelling at me, Gatomon! I get it, we're gooooing!" I smashed the d-tector into my hip, effectively shutting it off. Koji eyed the device with an intensity that if looks could kill, Gatomon would probably be buried eighty feet under, burnt to a crisp. By the end of this, it'd most likely be broken.

Koji was one lucky son of a beach ball. He didn't have to put up with Gatomon who enjoyed ripping her lungs out and throwing them at me.

I sighed, "My ears are ringing now."

"Let's get going, then." Koji stated, walking off in a random direction.

I could only hope that we were going the right way.

* * *

"Stop! Damnit!" I screamed and frantically tossed my hands in the air, making a crappy attempt to halt the trailmon, but it totally ignored me and sped past. My efforts had gotten me an incredible gust of wind to the face.

"How are we going to get their attention?!" Dirt attacked my eyes and I coughed so hard I was nearly crying and my throat went dry. We had abandoned the lush forest for a sandy wasteland and I absolutely regretting following this guy. There was no water at all!

"Watch and learn." Koji astonishingly flagged down a Trailmon. Koji, with the use of my d-tector and a screaming Gatomon had gotten us a one way ticket to the Forest Terminal with no hassle at all.

Before I knew it, I was bored. Again.

Koji seemingly read my mind, "If you're bored, go do something."

Koji was as much fun as a barrel of monkeys - _minus_ the monkeys.

So I did what any other stupid kid would do: I stuck my head out of a window as we crossed a bridge and ended up getting my face violently maimed by the cold night. I could barely make out the figures of Tommy, Takuya, Zoey, and J.P looking up at us with a mixture of envy and shock.

I waved at them, hoping they could see me. They obviously had, as they responded back. Tommy waved eagerly, Takuya shouted angrily at Koji and I, Zoey looked somewhat annoyed and J.P looked like he was going to die from exhaustion so he merely stared like a deer-in-headlights.

Koji had taken an interest in whatever I was doing, because before I knew it he was at my side staring out of the window and questioning who I was waving idiotically and yelling at.

I pointed at the kids below.

"What was that about being the last to arrive at the Terminal, Gatomon?" I taunted the d-tector, and for once she was at a loss for words.

* * *

We finally had arrived at some station, with the annoying trailmon constantly yelling, "WOO-HOO!" all the way. I usually yelled at it afterwards, quieting it for a few minutes before it resumed it's annoying cries of, "WOO-HOO! I'M A TRAAAAILMOOOON!"

Koji made time pass by toying with his d-tector, and I simply laid my head down on the comfy train seats, defeated by the metal digimon and so I simply resorted to some rest and relaxation.

When we got to a station and stepped outside the air was cold... but not too cold. The stars shone and twinkled, and it was peaceful and quiet. Clouds rolled across the beautiful midnight colored sky and the moon glowed lightly.

"Just call me the naptime express," The trailmon croaked before falling asleep nearly seconds later.

"...So they can sleep?" I questioned, and the both of us stared intently at the napping digimon.

"Apparently so. I better catch a snooze too, this looks as good as a place as any. It's peaceful and quiet out here."

I nodded, forcing back a yawn and sitting myself down next to Koji on a bench.

I was awestruck by the tranquil beauty of the scenery around me. How could Cherubimon want to taint this world? Why would he want to take away all of this beauty? For power...? Surely he could get even more power by ruling the digital world kindly and diligently than by taking it by force.

By the time I had my thoughts sorted out, Koji was on the verge of falling asleep and I dipped my head down on his shoulder.

"Koji... you're a comfortable pillow," was the last thing I said before my head was slowly filled with warm and cozy darkness and I gave in to the sweet temptation of sleep.

* * *

I was nudged awake by a blur of blue and yellow. I lifted myself from Koji's arm and yawned. The sky was back and blue as ever with clouds lazily drifting by. The sweet fragrance of the digital world assaulted my senses and made me want to go right back to sleep.

"This is Breezy Village," ...I recognized that voice, but I couldn't remember who it was...

I rubbed my eyes and slowly forced away the sleep.

"It's called the what now?" Was that Zoey?

After the bluriness of sleep faded, I could make out the images of Zoey, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon standing in front of a sign that said Breezy Village.

"Welcome, tourists." Koji said sarcastically, standing up and letting my head crash into the wooden bench. "So this isn't it."

"You're right... it's not." Bokomon replied flatly and Zoey giggled and smiled at the sight of Koji. Hell, I probably would too after spending who knows how long walking with J.P. "Oh, hey Koji! What's up!"

I rubbed my head to ease the pain and was tempted to respond 'the sky' to Zoey, but then I realized that I would be coming off as a complete ass. Which I was... to some extent.

Koji grunted and jumped off onto the train tracks.

"H-hey, where you going?" Zoey called out, watching Koji's retreating back. I sighed and reluctantly followed. I would not spend my time with Zoey and J.P. Safety in numbers did not apply here.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." Koji halted but didn't turn around.

"Oooooh, you're so... anti-social!" Zoey grit her teeth and stomped on the ground, frustrated.

"He reminds me of white chocolate, it may look good but it has no taste!" J.P had to obviously talk about food.

So J.P found Koji attractive...? I choked back laughter.

"Hey Koji, if you're white chocolate," He stopped walking to give me a weird look. "Then what kind of chocolate am I? Can I be milk chocolate? You know, you remind me of dark chocolate because you're kind of bitter. But there's actually some people who do enjoy bitter chocolate..."

He sighed, seemingly unhappy that I was following him. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe he had to use the bathroom and maybe there were no toilets in the Digital World.

"Stop reminding me about food... and why are you following me? Shouldn't you be following them?"

"I don't want to die today, tomorrow, or within the next week. So following you seems like a better idea! Besides, if I stayed with Zoey... she would..."

_**A little while ago...**_

_"Hey, Karia!" Zoey chirped, smiling at me with a glint in her eyes that really frightened me._

_"Uh... hey there, Zoey." I responded shakily, munching on a chocolate bar that J.P had given to me. My brain hissed a warning, 'Run away! Now! Or you'll regret it!'_

_"So, Karia... which one of the guys here do you like?" I choked on the chocolate bar, coughing and sputtering and spitting the piece of chocolate in my mouth on the ground. "What?!"_

_Should've ran away..._

_"Which one of these guys do you find attractive? We're the only girls in this place, so I thought I would have a girl-to-girl talk with you! I saw the way you've been eyeing Tommy," She paused and made googly eyes at me. "I also saw you run out of the elevator with Takuya and that hottie with the scarf thing on his head! You might have the hots for Takuya, that's okay, but to me he's kind of annoying and..."_

_"Uh... What... Z-zoey..." I stammered and tried to get her to stop but she spoke as fast as a trailmon could go._

_"But I personally find Blue cute! That's my nickname for that guy in the elevator, just in case you didn't know! J.P always tries to flirt with me but I'm not even interested because he's kind of mean! Tommy is adorable but I don't like him in THAT way, he's waaay too young! But on the other hand..."_

_While Zoey babbled on, I walked over to Tommy and held out a lollipop in my hand._

_"Tommy, could you do me a favor?" I put on my best sunshine and rainbows and unicorns smile._

_"Sure! What do you need?" He chirped, unaware of the fate he was about to be doomed to._

_Seconds later, I had swapped places with Tommy in exchange for a lollipop. Zoey hadn't noticed yet and continued to chatter away at poor Tommy who was steadily growing more pale by the second._

_"I also think Takuya is very annoying, but he's not THAT bad looking... but if I had to choose I would obviously pick..."_

_Tommy The Timid nodded slowly not wanting to attract Zoey's wrath._

_"Karia, have you always been that short?" Zoey paused for a second before smiling and chirping away._

Koji grimaced, "Okay, I see your point."

* * *

We had been following the train tracks for a while, hoping that they would lead us to The Forest Terminal. And we were so very, very lost. There were so many trees, any tree hugger would feel at home here. Sadly, I was not a tree hugger and I was not feeling some 'groovy' jives. Koji, being the macho man he is, trudged fowards while glancing at his d-tector ever so often.

"Hey, Koji..." I trailed off.

"Yeah?" He looked up from his d-tector to curiously stare at me. We had been walking side by side.

"Let's play a game!" I exclaimed happily.

Being stuck in a forest that was bright and sunny for a long amount of time must have done something to his attitude, for he eagerly agreed without any complaint.

"I spy something... blue!"

I let him have this one, for I was openly staring at his bandana.

He went silent as he thought of all the blue things around him, not even bothering to notice the big hint I was giving him. There was practially an arrow over his head. It read _'bandanabandanabandana'_ and I quickly shooed it away. That was too big of a clue.

"Is it... My bandana?" He asked me.

"How'd you know?" I was awestruck! He was really good at this game.

"...Just a lucky guess." He seemed somewhat less frigid than usual. "I spy something that's... brown."

I thought about this for a long time. Was it the trees? It had to be the trees. Or maybe it was the ground. Koji patiently waited for my response as I mentally killed myself over what it had to be.

Eventually, I gave up and guessed randomly. "Uh, the dirt?"

"No, it's the chocolate bar sticking out of your pocket." He pointed out.

Must have been from J.P. I stuffed it back in, hoping no Pagumon were nearby or anything. I didn't want my butt kicked again by miniature mutant rabbits from space. Or whatever they were. They sure as hell wouldn't get within a fifty mile radius near me. I would throw the chocolate bar on the ground, scream, and run.

"Oh, didn't notice that. My turn! I spy something... uh... the color of the ocean!" I said somewhat smugly, self assured that he would not be able to guess what it was.

I knew for sure this time he would be stumped. He could never think of the thing I was. He would never get it in a million years!

Koji smirked, "Could it be... My bandana?"

I sighed in defeat. Apparently a million years goes by pretty fast in the Digital World.

"I spy something that's blue." Koji challenged me this time.

...Hmmmm...

It took me a bit longer to think of an answer this time. I believe all the candy I've eaten today may have gone to my head. The sole hamster spinning alone in a wheel inside of my head needs a break too, you know.

But wait... Could he be using my own tactic against me?! One of the oldest tricks in the book! Hah! I've got you now!

"...Is it your bandana, Koji?"

I crossed my fingers, hiding them behind my back.

"How did you ever know?" He responded, smiling slightly.

The hamster slowly began to spin around and around and around once more. "I have another one... I spy something the color of blueberries!"

Koji put his hand on his chin and thought for a few seconds. "Does it start with the letter B?"

This was bad. "Yes..."

"Is it on someone's head?" He definitely knew.

"Mhmm..."

"Is it my bandana?" And when he said it, I knew that he knew that I knew that he kne- Alright, have a summary: He was right.

"You've got me!" I threw my hands up in defeat as we continued walking forward while chatting about the randomest things. Boredom will make _any _lone wolf hold a long and somewhat normal conversation. Note the pun. Hahaha. Okay, so maybe that wasn't so funny after all.

I don't know why but I had an unhealthy obsession with his bandana. It was so cool!

* * *

"So there are kids in the village..."

"Say Koji," I said. "When did your voice become so... weird sounding?" I queried him. He motioned for me to stay quiet as he crept closer to the source of the talking to find out what was going on. Hopefully it was another person - a sane and breathing human! Albeit with a somewhat weird voice.

"Nobody can stop the Mushroomon brothers!" Whoever was talking loudly declared, and now I was absolutely sure that it was not a human but rather, a digmon.

Nobody can stop you? Say hello to Chuck Norris, Mushroomon.

"Pfft, great, just what we need... digimon with the ability to get us high." I muttered to Koji, and he stared blankly at me for a few seconds as if saying, 'Why do you think of such weird things?'

"Mehuhauhehuhauhahahehhauhaha hahehmehehehahahuha!"

Yes, that was the Mushroomon Brother's actual laugh.

And so, when Koji and I made eye contact again, we both silently agreed on one thing.

We would stalk them.

* * *

We followed them back to where we had originally came from. Breezy Village.

"Oh joy, we're going backwards!"

All that time we had spent walking... wasted!

I silently brooded while nibbling on a lollipop. I was kind of tired and hopefully this would give me back some energy... hopefully I wouldn't get a sugar rush. No promises!

When I stopped musing about the differences of sugar in all of my candies, Koji had paused and hid behind a tree. He literally blended in with the background despite wearing nothing but blue and yellow. I copied him, opting to duck into a bush instead and peer out through some really leafy and berry filled branches.

I was just in time to see unusual purple... mushroom... mushroom people blowing stuff up. I assume they were the obnoxious Mushroomon Brothers we had been stalking. They wore maroon colored gloves, boots, and a giant purple mushroom cap on their heads.

The three Mushroomon jumped down from some tree branches. They landed in front of Zoey and some equally weird but cute looking flower digimon.

"We told you that planting flowers is just a big waste of time!" Mushroomon Number One spoke.

The nearest flower digimon cringed, "Please... don't destroy our village!"

The Mushroomon brothers smirked and threw tiny mushroom bombs all over, releasing a swirling mist that was a violent and nasty shade of green. I assumed it was toxic and feared for the poor digimon and Zoey who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. I assumed J.P was either:

a) Unconscious,

b) Dead,

Ooooor...

c) Alive but somewhat injured/high,

Or maybe even...

D) Hiding like a pansy.

Haha... Pansy? Get it? Flowe- Alright, don't give me that look. I'll stop.

The flower digimon began laughing because you know, obviously I'm hilarious to animate talking flowers. They held their guts while giggling away and some even started falling to the floor while Zoey and Koji looked on in silent shock. I however, was thinking of how many ways I could burn mushrooms.

"See? If you were a Floramon, you'd be laughing too!" Today must happen to suck if you're a Floramon. "They're too busy laughing to do anything, let alone plant stuff!"

"What did," The Floramon leader managed to gasp out inbetween her spasms of uncontrollable laughter, "we ever do to you to deserve... this... kind of treatment? We used to greet tourists at the Trailmon Station together, remember?"

The Floramon's mirth did not die down and by now I was wondering how they haven't simply dropped dead due to the lack of oxygen intake. Or... uh... was it Carbon Dioxide? Because they're plants...

"You... you Floramon were always more popular with the tourists! They always liked you better!" Mushroom Number Three accused and crossed his arms.

Saddened by the thought that the Mushroomon Brothers were feeling neglected, sad and lonely, the Floramon began to compliment and praise the Mushroomon. This only served to agitate them even more. Good job adding more fuel to the roaring and blazing fire...

Now would be a bad time to bring out the s'mores, wouldn't it...?

"That's enough! **Mushroom Blast!**" Mushroom Number Two snarled, gathering a fistful of mushrooms in his hand and scattering them throughout the village.

The Floramon, Zoey, and thankfully alive J.P all scrambled away to dodge the bombs and angry mushrooms.

"Woah, they're toasting this place like an english muffin!" J.P whined, looking towards the destroyed huts.

Come on, Koji, now's the time to digiwhatever and kick their purple asses straight into a frying pan or something!

"It's over! We've had it with your flower power!"

"And we're totally gonna..."

"Flatten Breezy Village!"

This reminds me of this TV show I watched once... Something about double trouble... Hmm...

"You know, Neemon, I may not be a genius but I think those Mushroomon have had their attitudes adjusted for the worst by Cherubimon's evil magic!" Bokomon peeped out from behind the shelter of a nearby tree.

Neemon looked on from atop Bokomon's head while cowering. "...Who's... Cherubimon?"

"You idiot!" Bokomon stamped on Neemon's foot and tugged on his pants.

"Sorry I asked!" The shaken bunny digimon cried.

"How can someone like Cherubimon _ever_ slip your mind? He's the source of all that's evil in the digital world!" Bokomon snapped, pointing his chubby paw at Neemon.

I think Bokomon has something to do with all the evil in the universe too, with all the 'let's slap the ignorant bunny' that's going on.

"Look, she's starting a parade!" Neemon joyously said, pointing over at a fuming Zoey.

Now that I think about it... Come here, Neemon. I want to slap you too.

"Hooold it!" Zoey, who was clearly frustrated began stomping all the way up to the Mushroomon who suddenly looked very intimidated. Angry girls were super scary!

"You just stand aside, girlie!" One of the more stupid Mushroomon brothers stated, earning a huge slap to the face that most likely killed him.

"Hey now, that's my brooooo! Why'd you slap him, duuude?!" One of the two other still living Mushroomon cried, clearly somewhat high.

"You need to learn how to get along!" Zoey glared at the Mushroomon brothers. Well, the one that were conscious.

An awkward silence descended around the area, and I was tempted to go out there and beat up them myself. Koji held me back due to the fact that I did not have a spirit.

Thanks for reminding me. Sniff.

"Just because you're getting the short end of the stick," Zoey was cut off.

"What stick?" The stoned Mushroomon was glared at harshly. "Ooooh... that stick..." He most likely had no idea what she was talking about but went along with it anyway to protect himself from a can of whoop-ass.

"Anyway... it doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully." Zoey looked towards the pacifist Floramon as if to make a better point.

No, no, no, Zoey. That's not how it works. Violence is the answer to most of the world's problems, hence plan 'get spirits, beat crap out of Cherubimon, save world, go home, eat burritos.' The burritos are optional, but highly suggested.

"Yeah!" J.P walked up and got into a somewhat lame fighting pose. "You toadstool heads just can't go barging into here with your purple mushroom caps that are just plain ugly! ...Right?"

"You insulted them," Zoey stared. "That's just plain wrong..."

"What? Oh... uhh-" J.P was cut off by a Mushroomon.

"You shouldn't have said that! Get him! Chaaaaaaaarge!"

They all started chasing J.P and throwing bombs at him. How fun!

"Come on, spirit, evoooooolve, coooome oooooonnnn!" J.P moaned, having tripped on a tree root as the angry Mushrooms stampeded towards the unlucky boy.

"J.P!" Zoey's horror soon turned into awe as a beautiful pink orb floated out of the giant dead Breezy Village tree, shining brilliantly.

"Yeah, my spirit!" J.P grinned as he raised his d-tector towards it. "Spirit Evolution!"

It was pink. Honestly, J.P. Would your spirit really be pink?

The spirit ignored him and floated towards Zoey.

**"It is time,"**

**...**

**...**

**"Exe-cute! Spirit Evolution!"**

**...**

**...**

**"Kazemon!"**

A beautiful fairy woman stepped out of the glowing light where Zoey had once stood. She had large and fluttering white butterfly wings which flapped softly. She wore a very... revealing metallic and pink bikini, complete with purple boots and a white visor over her eyes. She also had _purple_ hair.

Not that I'm complaining or anything... but... _purple_? And how does she see?!

"Wooooow! She's a big butterfly!" Neemon gasped, tugging at Bokomon's arm.

"She's not a big butterfly! She's one of the legendary warriors! She has obtained the Legendary Warrior of Wind's spirit! She is... Kazemon!" Bokomon reached into his belly warmer while pulling out his huge and old book. He flipped through a few pages before nodding sagely.

...Dramatic pause!

"Evil creatures! Be purified by the wind!" Kazemon shouted in Zoey's voice.

The Mushroomon were stiff with fear for a second, but they launched more bombs at her.

"Nice try, butterfly!"

**"Hurricane Blades!" **Kazemon unleashed a torrent of pink and vicious looking wind towards the bombs, detonating them before they could come close to her.

"You pesky insect!" The Mushroomon ground out, all of them gritting their teeth as Kazemon serenely smiled at them like they were simply unruly children who had spilled over a glass of milk. I wondered how she could be so calm when a bunch of drug-addicted mushrooms were trying to violently maim her.

She perfomed a handstand as more bombs appeared and at the last second began imitate a helicoptor as her legs rapidly spun around and around. The bombs stood no chance and exploded without doing damage to anything, except the Mushroomon Brother's egos.

**"Tempest Twist!"**

Still spinning and somehow floating into the air, she barreled into the trio, kicking them in the faces. That's one bruise that won't go away for a while!

* * *

The Mushroomon brothers got back up and glared nastily at the fairy warrior.

"We're... not done yet!" They weakly said, glowing while strips of digital data enveloped their bodies.

And when you think it can't get _any_ worse, your enemies _will digivolve_ into a huge ass walking _tree._

**"Woodmon, a plant digimon. Watch out for it's branch bash attack. It's bark is lik**e **armor.**" My d-tector hummed quietly _not_ in Gatomon's voice, startling me.

Um, okay, thanks. I fortunately only somewhat spooked Koji, who was pretty much crouched down next to me. ('Shh, Koji! Are you trying to get us killed or something by rustling the bushes like that?!' followed by a sharp whisper of 'That was you, not me!' )

Thank goodness none of the other battling digimon noticed.

Kazemon seemed undisturbed by this new transformation and ran up towards the towering tree digimon with incredible speed that I thought she wouldn't be able to possess. But I guess it was because of her being the warrior of wind and such. Neat-o.

What would my element be? The Element of Suck? With the awesome special ability at sucking horribly at everything I do! Oh yes, Cherubimon you better watch out. Mad skillz, right here.

"How about a little... **Love Tap!**" Kazemon smacked the Woodmon on his face with her bikini clad buttocks of fairyness. He smiled dreamily for a few seconds.. before snapping out of it.

Then she began pummeling it with her legs to no avail. "Your bark is much tougher than your bite...!"

Uhh... now would be a good time to jump right in, Koji!

"That actually kind of tickled... My bark's feeling all funny..." Woodmon looked amused at Kazemon's attempts to penetrate through his thick bark like skin.

His scowl deepened and his voice lowered to a harsh grating tone, "But as you can see, I'm not laughing! There is no escape from my **Branch Bash!**"

...Didn't my d-tector say something about avoiding that? Whoops! Uhm, I'm sure she'll live. Maybe. Possibly. Ouch, that looked _preeeetty_ paaaainful.

Kazemon yelled out in pain as Woodmon smashed her with his large and thick log-like hands. She instantly degenerated as she hit the ground, becoming Zoey once more.

"Zooooooooooey!" J.P cried out, rushing to her aid.

Koji now decided to run out of the scenery and jump into the fray by trying to direct the rampaging digimon's attention over to him. Unfortunately, J.P had also decided it was a good moment to take a shovel and try hitting Woodmon with it. Woodmon sadly slapped J.P out of the way like a fashion critic did with last season's fashion. (Ugh, that's _so _two seconds ago! It's hideous - I don't want to look at that dress any longer! Burn it!)

**"Execute, Spirit Evolution!"** Koji held up his d-tector and swiftly was enveloped by data before turning into the awesomeness that was Lobomon. I mean not that he wasn't awesome already with that bandana and everything.

Lobomon VS Woodmon! Round 1! Fight!

**"Lobo Kendo!" **Lobomon leaped up into the air while extending his blue lightsaber to the ground and while in mid jump he slashed a hole into Woodmon's forehead. Lightly jumping back onto the ground, he noticed that the result of that attack was simply a small hole that appeared to have done no damage at all.

Woodmon laughed hysterically, somehow finding this funny. "Was that a Love Tap?!"

Lobomon ignored him and instead pointed his wrist towards the towering tree, **"Howling Laser!" **

A bright light appeared at his wrist and a glowing blue bullet shot out from the mechanism on his arm, leaving a brilliant luminescent trail as it shot towards the wood digimon. It landed squarely in the hole he had just sliced into Woodmon with his Lobo Kendo attack, damaging the surrounding bark even further.

"Obviously, you've been taken over... by evil!" I somehow found this hilarious coming from Koji and it took all of my will power not to fall out of the bushes laughing. That would be the equivalent of me taking off my red jacket and waving it in front of a bull.

"Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!" Woodmon's bark slowly begun to break off and vanish, leaving the giant tree dazed and angry.

"Farewell, Woodmon! For good!" Lobomon lifted up his d-tector and aimed it towards the dissolving giant. "Fractal code... Digitize!"

As soon as he absorbed Woodmon's data, the three Mushroomon brothers fell onto the ground while whimpering in pain. Now that they had the evil glint in their eyes scrubbed clean with a beatdown from Koji, they looked somewhat cute. Just like the adorable but odd looking Floramon!

"Hey... what happened to us?" Mushroom One cried out. "Were we in a bad dream?"

"Where are we...?" Mushroomon Two looked around, confused.

"Duuude, where's my pants?" Mushroomon Three, the stoned one, groaned while holding his head.

"We don't even wear pants!" One stared weirdly at his brother.

"...Oh." Three really needed to lay off the special brownies.

Lobomon made a point of showing off by jumping into the air and dedigivolving midair, landing as Koji. Koji himself was physically exhausted, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf. Except he wasn't trying to blow anyone's house down.

I walked out of the bushes without a single care in the world and wiped off some leaves that got stuck in my hair. "Hey guys!"

"...When did you get here?" J.P looked quizically at me before his face lit up. "Oh, hey! How have you been doing?"

Koji stared at his d-tector as he wondered why it was flashing. When he pushed a button on his device, it shone even brighter before a familiar voice spoke throughout the clearing.

**"Fractal code... render."**

It was like that time at the Fire Terminal all over again. Digital data swirled around Koji before enveloping the area in a caccoon of light and exploding outwards, restoring leaves to dead trees and grass to the once dry and gritty soil. The once horrid looking tree had bright and lush leaves reappear. Flowers sprouted from the earth and began blooming all at once, creating a beautiful rainbow made by nature itself.

* * *

The Floramon and Mushroomon all celebrated now that their beautiful Breezy Village had it's former glamor returned. They thought of ways to entertain and please tourists, ranging from more fruits in the Floramon stew or using fancy mushroom magic to tickle any visitor's funny bones. They should give the stoned Mushroomon brother more brownies and give him a dress. I'd love to see that.

"They're all pretty happy, thanks to you." Zoey walked up to the exhausted wolf boy and lent him a hand. He rejected it and stood up, giving her the cold shoulder while doing so.

"You know Koji... You could_ try _being friendly." Zoey was pissed off at the loner once more while he simply walked off without saying anything. "I don't get him, why do I try to like a guy who acts like... that!"

"Maybe he's... you know... not into girls but gu- Okay! I'll be going now, have a nice life..." I hastily said as Zoey gave me this super intense look that chilled me to the core. "I'm gonna go... you know... make sure he doesn't turn into a human popsicle. Bye...!"

* * *

Koji was walking so agonizingly slow that I easily found him not too far away. Once he noticed me walking next to him he began to speed up his pace slightly. It was if he had been walking slow so that I could easily catch up to him. His azure eyes were icy cold, but as he glanced at my own they softened somewhat.

"Somehow... I knew you would follow me again." Koji bluntly stated, inadvertently calling me a stalker.

I sighed and ignored his questioning stare.

Someone bring me some painkillers- I have the worst headache ever.

_...The End?_

"Hey wait, I still didn't do anything this chapter eith-"

* * *

Chapter 4. Hooray, Kazemon! I don't understand why she's so weak against Woodmon, shouldn't she be able to blow him away with her amazing attacks? *shot for stupid pun*

I believe that I have stopped updating after this chapter. The next one should be out soon, I just have to proofread it a couple of times. It's a special chapter. :3

Edit: The next chapter is out, I hope you enjoy it! It took me forever to write it.

Brownies to you if you can guess what element I will be giving Karia.

*holds up non-existent brownies*

You know you want some.

**xCharmedCat**


	6. Chapter 5 -- Catastrophe!

xCharmCat: A little bit of violence coming your way... okay... maybe a lot... it depends on how you view things.

* * *

[005]

**Chapter 5 - Catastrophe!**

* * *

_Where there is light... there is also shadow, lurking in the darkness._

* * *

"Hmm?"

What's this...? My d-tector was flashing and glowing, and it seemed to be trying to telling me something that was extremely important. I thought about what could be happening, but I eventually gave up and simply stared at it while it shined and spazzed out.

"...What did I break this time?" I sighed. I seem to be sighing a lot, lately. "Hey, Koji. What does this mean?"

Koji took the d-tector out of my hand and looked at it for a moment. A mini hologram map appeared and began to glow and shine while a little red dot was located farther north. It beeped and buzzed while the dot glinted like it was something shiny.

"Your spirit is nearby," He said while prodding my d-tector, "You need to follow the dot."

"Well, okay then. You know what the pirates say! X marks the spot! Uh... dot. This is where our super fantastic journey to save the world ends! See you!" I walked towards the dot while waving at him, staring at the map the entire time.

"W-wait, you can't just leave!" Koji called out, following me. "You'll get ambushed by digimon."

I stopped walking. "...You're right."

He looked like he was about to say something before I cut him off, "That's why I have to catch up with Takuya, he'll take me there!"

I wasn't stupid enough to _really _ask Takuya to protect me - the stupidity of ours combined would destroy the entire world.

"You don't have to find that idiot... I'll protect you," He mumbled. "Let's go get your spirit."

I turned my head the other way and felt my lips curve up into a small smile. So, Koji does have a heart after all.

* * *

_Grrrrrooooowwwlll..._

Bushes don't growl... I warily approached the trembling shrubbery that was making a terrifying screeching noise with Koji behind me, hands already on his d-tector.

"Blood!" The bushes screamed and a blurr sprung out of them, roughly scratching my face and digging sharp fangs into my shoulder, easily drawing blood.

"For the love of all that is pure and holy, get it off!" I struggled to pull the devil like digimon off my face but it had no desire to do so willingly. It slashed and tore at my exposed neck, wounds blossoming wherever the digimon's sharp claws could reach. "Garlic! The power of christ compells ye! Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarlic! Holy water! Crosses! The bible! Gaaaaaahhrrrrlic!"

Koji, now Lobomon, was unsure of what to do. He could attack the digimon, putting me in the line of fire or let it maul me until it was satisfied. He opted for option one, kicking the digimon off my face with his metal boot. The angry bloodsucking creature snarled at us, both of it's eyes pulsing a dangerous and frightening red.

**"Dracmon, a rookie level vampire Digimon that loves playing tricks on others. It normally spends so much time planning pranks that it does not drink blood at all. Watch out - don't get bitten by it's **_**Undead Fang **_**attack or he'll sap your energy faster than you can blink!" **Gatomon paused as I gasped for breath as the wind rushed out of my lungs.

**"You got bitten, didn't you?"**

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah..." My vision was blurring and the world was doing three sixties as I stumbled backwards and fell onto the dirt. I just wanted to lie there on the cold and gritty ground and sleep forever. "I'll... kill you... for this... stupid vampire...!"

Dracmon grinned maliciously at me, slowly inching fowards as Koji charged up his Howling Laser.

"Hey, bloodsucker! Over here!" Lobomon yelled out, pointing his wrist towards Dracmon.

**"Howling Laser!" **The somewhat familiar luminescent blue bullet shot out, streaking towards the unsuspecting predator who was slowly creeping up to his prey. I grimaced as the digimon fell over clutching it's chest in front of me as it cried out in agony.

Before I could even move, Dracmon was enveloped by a soft sphere of white, glowing and buzzing. A purple wolf took Dracmon's place, eyes covered by a metallic visor and feet covered with deadly looking blades. Red vampire bats were printed all over the canine's fur and it eyed me hungrily as it shook it's snow white mane.

The wolf's body half dissolved into thousands of blades, slowly rising into the air and hovering dangerously close. Lobomon picked me up into his arms and was prepared to run like a bat out of hell.

**"Sticker Bla-" **The blades were battered away by a burst of pink blinding light.** "Heaven's Charm!" **

The blades slowly reshaped into an angry and snarling vampire wolf who took one look at his new opponent and fled with his tail between his legs. Lobomon's grip on me tightened as he took in the image of the angelic woman with fluttering white wings in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you." The angel floated down onto the ground while eyeing my wounds. "I doubt that Sangloupmon will return. But with that much blood on you... You might attract an entire village. Good thing I came here in time, those digimon are tough."

"Ghshhfhg..." I don't exactly remember what I said, but it was incomprehensible as my face was buried into Lobomon's chest and the fact that I was pretty much _bleeding_ to death didn't help.

The angel was beautiful. She wore a tattered white suit with pant leggings on one leg and none on the other. A pink ribbon trailed behind her and wrapped around both of her arms while long hair flowed behind her, as gold as the sun. Her eyes were hidden under a helmet with two angel wings sticking out from the sides and six replicas of of the miniature wings, now long and slender slowly waved from behind her.

I was speechless in my drunken state and I could only gape at her while my brain fried, sizzling under the Dracmon's vampiric venom that was slowly beginning to course through my veins and slowly dull my senses and my ability to think.

"That Dracmon has been terrorizing us for a whi-"

**"You idiots! She's dying! Shut up, Lobomon! You too, Angewomon! Go tend to her wounds! If she dies nobody will bring me anchovies!" **Gatomon screeched.

"I'll... kick your... as...s... before I die..." My wounds weren't that bad, honestly.

**"No you won't! You'll die before that!" **While Gatomon hyperventilated, I was more focused on my parched mouth.

Hmmmm... I haven't had Dr. Pepper in a while...

"Ooooooooooh, He's a pepper, she's a pe-" Lobomon clamped his hand over my mouth. "Mmmnnshhhhhhhh...!"

"Follow me, I'll help your friend get better," Angewomon smiled before slowly walking down a path that definitely _had not _been there a second ago.

* * *

Koji's Perspective

"There once wa-" I placed my hand over Kai's mouth, silencing her temporarily. She had been bursting out into song every five seconds within the past twenty minutes and I was somewhat amazed at all the things she knew.

Angewomon stared the drugged girl, "I think she may be experincing a... subdueing effect from Dracmon's attack. It causes the victim to become... slightly delirious. Thus they do not experience pain from the ...feeding. Or remember much of it."

Angewomon was very mysterious. I made sure to guard my eyes from her sight. Even though her face was mostly obscured by her helmet, I felt that if I were to look directly at her she would be able to see into my soul.

Kai freed herself from my hand. "Want you to make me_ feeeel_... Like I'm the only _girrrl _in the _woooooorld!_" I could feel my face heat up slightly at the suggestive lyrics. "_Heeeey, Kay_! Siiiing with me!"

Kay? I assumed she was referring to me. "No."

She gave up and resumed singing, this time at a much lower volume.

"I haven't had this much fun since I was at the beach and my brother fell off a roller coaster!"

...She took pleasure in the weirdest things.

"What's a roller... coaster?" Angewomon questioned, cocking her head.

"It's... a metallic contraption used by adults and kids alike to experience the sensation of flying." I explained, trying to make it simple to understand.

"What is a metallic contraption?" Angewomon asked once more. "Why would they need a metal contraption to fly, anyway?" Angewomon flexed her wings as if to prove a point. It would be too hard and would take up too much time to explain to her that not _every single person _could transform into a digimon and possibly have the ability to fly. I couldn't fly myself.

I sighed, "Nevermind."

"Kooooji," Kai whispered, looking around cautiously as if she had just stolen something valuable from a jewelry store. She motioned for me to get closer and I ducked my head down so I could hear her better. "Koji... guess what...!"

"Hmm?"

"...I know your secret." I frowned.

What secret? I barely even talked. Even Lobomon... uh... I talked much more as Lobomon than myself.

"I know you have the hots for... Bokomon." I coughed and choked.

"What?!" Bokomon? Bokomon? What? How did she even think of this...?

"It's okay, I support you both all the waaaaaay! Wooo! Rollercoasters!" Angewomon shrugged, looking somewhat apologetic as she walked on.

Once I found Sangloupmon, I would strangle him to death. Wait... strangle him to death? I need to stop hanging around Karia...

* * *

"We're here!" Angewomon chirped as she walked into a clearing filled with many cat digimon.

These cat digimon were pure white and had long curling tails, each tipped with a single golden ring. Where their hands should have been, golden gloves that resembled paws flexed, ready to defend and shred with sharp claws. They stared up at us with eerie purple eyes as we entered but they quickly resumed whatever task they were doing once they noticed Angewomon striding in.

**"Hey look... those are Gatomon! They look a lot like me. There's something fishy going on here, and it's not the anchovies I just raided from a nearby village of fish digimon!" **Gatomon hissed at her clones.

"Caaaaaaaaaat planet!" Kai cried out, struggling to jump out of my arms. I tightened my grip, unwilling to let her go and injure herself while she was acting so idiotically. "Planet of the Cats! Woohoo!"

"Stay still!" I ground out while trying to hold the squirming girl in place. She attempted to escape for a moment or two but stopped at the sound of my voice.

"Okay," She froze and let me carry her once more without any difficulties.

"We'll take care of her now!" Two Gatomon padded up to me while holding out their paws.

I tensed as Angewomon put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be taken good care of." She smiled down at me kindly.

I tried to gently place the now sleeping girl on the ground. I might've been a little too rough, because Karia groaned as she hit the floor. I watched with amusement as the two Gatomon stared at her, unsure of what to do now. The tiny cats a little under half the size of a human struggled to pick her up and lift her off to a small hut that billowed occasionally with small puffs of smoke.

"You should go and rest if you want to have enough energy to continue looking for her spirit," Angewomon commented, looking towards the small hut that Kai was now in.

"...How did you know we were looking for her spirit?" I was even more suspicious now. Angewomon didn't appear until after Dracmon digivolved and attacked us. There was no way she could have known. She didn't even seem somewhat fazed when I turned back into a human.

Angewomon paused. "...I... I assumed that's what you were doing... You are the Legendary Warriors, are you not?" She shifted on her feet nervously.

I narrowed my eyes and stared coldly at her. "Have you been spying on us this whole time?"

"Uh... Damn," Angewomon's face shifted from that of embarrassment to sadness. "I was hoping that this wouldn't happen..."

She lifted her hand and then... everything went black.

* * *

Karia's Perspective

When I awoke, my head was pounding and I felt like I had gotten into an argument with a wood chipper. And lost. I attempted to move my hands, only to find that they were bound in ropes. My mouth was tied up with rope as well, so talking was hopeless and I couldn't cry out for help. Not that I'd want to, it would make me feel weak and helpless. Not that I wasn't already.

Ick. Bondage.

Well, at least the venom wore off. Parts of my memory were blurred and faded, though. I somewhat recall singing about peppers and being the only girl in the world... I can't remember clearly, but the look on Koji's face was hilarious!

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noted a pair of azure eyes staring blankly at me. Oh... I wonder who that is. Good job, Koji. What did you do now? You've officially screwed us over somehow. I wasn't even awake! Or maybe I caused this... I hope I didn't rob a digimon bank naked or something... Uh... Um... No comment...

**"You're both screwed,"** Gatomon's voice sliced through the thick fog of silence, but not our ropes.

Koji and I had our d-tectors stationed on top of a wooden desk that was five feet away. Unfortunately, we were both tied up and could only stare longingly at our only salvation that was so close yet so far away.

I mentally threw daggers at the d-tector, wishing it would spontaneously combust out of nowhere and set this shack on fire... hopefully burning our binds as well. But with my luck, it was unlikely. And if by chance the hut did catch on fire... I'd probably die within the first five seconds just from the shock of my wish coming true.

"So you're both awake..." A voice murmured from the entrance of the small building. A Gatomon walked in with a torch in her glove covered paw, illuminating the area. Her light red eyes glowed dangerously, flickering and pulsing with an unknown magic. I could now see more clearly, and Koji's clothes were all coated in dirt and marks scuffed the ground signaling that he had been dragged in. The image of a bunch of cute little harmless kittens dragging Koji into a hut and tying him up almost had me in stitches, but I managed to keep my calm around this new and unusual strange digimon without looking like an idiot yet.

She walked up to me and untied the rope around my mouth.

"Any last words before we crush your spirits, both in your body and your Legendary Warrior Spirts?" I settled for glaring at the cat digimon silently, not trusting my mouth to speak. "What's this? Oh, could it be the silent treatment."

The Gatomon smiled before tapping my cheek twice. "I watched you closely... I used to be like you once, but then I opened my eyes to the world around me... there was so much power to be obtained."

"Shut up, you're annoying." I muttered, staring at the flickering light in her hand. She laughed, her laughter like bells... and I just wish... for once that I wasn't so useless... that I had a spirit so that I could spirit evolution and rip the smile off her face.

"And you're weak," She retorted.

"Well atleas-" I was cut off by five Gatomon entering the hut.

"Now that they're awake, bring them outside." The red eyed Gatomon hissed, piercing me with imaginary daggers.

The both of us were picked up and taken outside before being unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. Our d-tectors skittered onto the floor next to us. If I could just get free... then maybe I could free Koji... and then we could do something about this situation other than act like sitting ducks.

"Alright... I've brought you the Warrior of Light." Angewomon's lips tightened into a small line as she looked grimly at the red eyed Gatomon.

The Gatomon smirked and clapped her paws together, transforming into the opposite of Angewomon. She became a devilish woman clad in all black who had long silver hair that cascaded down her back. She was beautiful, but also strangely sickening to look at. She resembled a fallen angel. Her eyes were now practically bursting with red flames that screamed pain and torment and death and everything bad and not-so-nice. The fallen one beckoned the angel woman forward with her long and red claws.

"Ah, nicely done." The devil female praised in a sickly sweet voice. The Sangloupmon that had attacked me padded out of some bushes and sat down on it's haunches next to it's master with an unusual and unidentifiable emotion in it's eyes.

"Now, LadyDevimon... you have what you want. So... please, leave the Gatomon alone!" Angewomon clenched her fists, glowering at LadyDevimon who simply chuckled.

"What Gatomon?" LadyDevimon smiled darkly and snapped her hands, all of the Gatomon in the clearing transforming into little bat like digimon with a puff of purple smoke. "These are no Gatomon. They are DemiDevimon. Have you become blind with old age, hmm...?"

"...Well, I have no idea what's going on." I commented, sourly staring off into the distance. Koji nodded mutely and LadyDevimon skewered me with her eyes.

"Pay attention and silence yourself, foolish human. Lord Cherubimon demands your head, and your head he shall have!" She snapped, charging at me with her claws.

"Wha-" As she sliced through my ropes and sent her claws down towards my flesh, Angewomon intervined and took the blow. She fell down to the floor, a long gash going down her abdomen. LadyDevimon stared on in shock for a moment before laughing.

"You... you've only bought them precious seconds..." LadyDevimon turned to face the fallen angel, verbally attacking Angewomon for her weakness. I took this opportunity to run over to Koji and begin untying the rope that bound him. Some Demidevimon chattered, pointing out what I was doing but LadyDevimon waved them away. She was too busy gloating to her rival.

The Sangloupmon snarled but did nothing, looking on with glazed eyes.

Once Koji was freed, I threw him his d-tector and he silently transformed into Lobomon. Although he had his spirit, we were outnumbered. Our only possible ally had been downed and there were many Demidevimon.

LadyDevimon turned to face Lobomon, grinning.

"And now... let the real action begin!" She charged towards Lobomon as he ducked out of the way, her claws gouging deep marks into the earth. As she was pulling her claws out, Sangloupmon growled and charged at the wolf warrior, scratching the metal on Lobomon's leg.

The Demidevimon looked on in excitement and stood still, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. They eagerly eyed me with hungry eyes. They would probably use the both of us as chew toys once LadyDevimon finished whatever she had planned for us.

"Angewomon... why did you do that?" I yelled, kneeling next to the injured angel.

"You... you reminded me of myself when I was young... Loud... rude... unafraid to talk in the face of danger. My recklessness caused me to almost lose an eye... and this helmet hides the nasty scar..." She struggled to get up, balancing herself while using me as a crutch. "I realized too late that this was a trap. And now... I must finish what I've started."

I was kind of offended by being called loud and rude, but I smiled at her anyway. My eyes were blurring a bit - no, no, I wasn't crying! ...I swear! I was sweating through my eyes! Watching people fight was intense, you know...

**"Light Arrow!"** Angewomon unleashed a beautiful and deadly projectile made out of light, aiming it towards LadyDevimon. Sangloupmon jumped in the way at the last second and took the arrow to his hind leg. The wolf collapsed onto the ground panting and unable to move.

"He was a good pet..." LadyDevimon looked somewhat fondly at the vampire digimon, removing her nails from Lobomon's shoulder which was now heavily damaged. Lobomon was exhausted from having to fight against two strong digimon, but he stood up and continued to fight on anyway.

"You'll have to pay, one way or another!" LadyDevimon turned towards her loyal subjects and slashed at them, destroying all of them in one single blow. She absorbed their data, becoming enveloped in a small swirling purple glow. "See, Angewomon... This is how you obtain true power!"

LadyDevimon swatted Lobomon out of the way as he attempted to hit her with his Lobo Kendo. She strutted slowly over to the injured angel digimon and sneered. "This is why you can't beat me, even though you're supposed to have more power over me. You're not strong enough."

She swiveled her face over to me and grinned maliciously. "I think I'll start with you. You seem like you'll scream the loudest..."

Angewomon pushed me behind her as LadyDevimon raised her hand. "You nuisance! Stop interferring - why do you care so much about this pathetic human anyway?!"

LadyDevimon dispatched Angewomon by plunging her clawed hand into the angel's chest. I stared on in horror and shock as LadyDevimon's razor sharp claws slightly pierced my cheek, before pulling her hand out of Angewomon's chest. LadyDevimon absorbed some of Angewomon's data as the angel sunk to the ground, a giant and empty hole where her heart was... or should be. The injured Sangloupmon quickly leaped into action, taking the rest of the data before his master could.

LadyDevimon paid no attention to her unfaithful subordinate - she was more focused on the glowing ball that had fallen out of Angewomon's chest. It was a token shaped like an angel wing and it shone and glittered with a heavenly light.

It was...!

"The spirit!" LadyDevimon gasped, reaching for it. The token hummed and flew out of her reach. No matter how fast LadyDevimon went, she was unable to reach the token. Lobomon leapt down next to me panting furiously. He was moderately damaged, and his armor was dented in some places.

I felt for my d-tector. Where the hell was it...?!

I crawled over to my d-tector on the ground, grabbing it and smearing my blood all over it by accident. Whoops! Hopefully that would come out. The screen shook and rattled while emitting an unearthly glow. The spirit instantly froze in it's tracks, allowing LadyDevimon to clasp it into her hands.

"At last...!" The she-devil turned to face us but was startled when the spirit erupted out of her hands and headed towards me as fast as a bullet. I held my d-tector up with somewhat shaky hands and the spirit hovered there for a minute. It entered my d-tector and the small machine glowed for a moment before returning to it's normal colors. I instantly and instinctively knew what I had to do.

**"It is time!" **

...

...

**"...Spirit Evolution!" **

**...**

**...**

**"A Lion's Heart... Kizunamon!"**

_"...A bond that cannot be broken by even time itself..." _

A rainbow of colors swirled around me before exploding outwards, leaving occasonal sparkles in the air that glowed and shone with various colors. I felt refreshed and brand new. I felt as if I could stop Cherubimon myself right here and right now.

I examined the new shiny black boots on my legs that came up to my calves. Two bands of light each circled one of my ankles, two on each. I somehow knew that it would allow me to travel extremely fast. I had on shorts that I could tell were made out of a durable and fire-proof material. Covering my chest was sturdy and tough metallic armor that was covered by a caramel colored and fur rimmed short sleeved vest.

On the armor was an unusual sign - kanji - japanese characters... that stood for something. I couldn't read it from my current position.

Black bat wings flapped slowly behind me and a lion's tail swished along the ground, tipped with a silver ring. Two lion ears were on top of my black and gold streaked hair, and my new amber eyes were half hidden by a durable and fancy helmet that resembled the top part of a lion's face. The helmet was snug on my head, hiding my new ears. It slightly resembled Lobomon's helmet. My hands were covered in black leather gloves tipped with four metal claws.

To say LadyDevimon was ticked off was an understatement. "You took my spirit... you... lion beast!" She shrieked, pulling at her hair.

Lobomon looked on in silent admiration, as everyone else once did when he had found his spirit.

**"...Butterfly-Breaking Trumpet Kick!"** LadyDevimon was smashed with a foot that had a deadly blade attached to the bottom. She crumpled to the ground, data enveloping her. For an ultimate level digimon, she was surprisingly weak. She was kind of like a glass cannon, just like Angewomon.

Lobomon and I both looked on in shock. What... what just happened?

The mysterious attacker of LadyDevimon was surrounded in data which then vanished, leaving Dracmon wobbling unsteadily.

"That ugly and pathetic excuse for a dark digimon! She hypnotized me! So... I made her disappear!" The little devil digimon twitched and kicked the ground with his uninjured leg, sitting down and crossing his arms together while pouting.

**"...Fractal Code render..."** I ignored the frustrated vampire and imitated what Koji had done in Breezy Village.

The ground shimmered and flowers sprouted. The huts began to become more beautiful and intricate designs weaved themselves along a giant stone wall that appeared out of nowhere. Many brightly patterned pink eggs were scattered along the ground, and very confused miniature dog digimon and cat digimon stumbled around before immediately rushing to the aid of the newly rehatched digieggs.

I reluctantly dedigivolved, the rush of power leaving me. Koji did the same, and the both of us fell on the ground totally exhausted.

"Good night, Koji..." I groaned, muscles sore and exhausted from doing _absolutely nothing._ The sun was slowly rising up into the sky and Dracmon looked at us weirdly.

"You're just gonna fall asleep right there on the groun-" He fell over and began snoring.

"Yup." The ground was oddly comfy... I used Koji's arm as a pillow once more.

I dreamed of little floating angel wings and little miniature wolves being chased by a dark silhouette. It wasn't a very pleasant dream.

* * *

"Wake up!" Something kicked me in the side.

"Ouch!" I shot up instantly and fell out of a small bed, dragging a blurr of blue and yellow along with me. The dark type digimon, Dracmon, stared at us impatiently. His tail twitched back and forth, occasionally smacking me in the face. "Dhracman, whasht timshe ish it...?"

Koji shook his head before staring angrily at the Dracmon for disturbing his sleep. I stumbled out of the house and fell onto my face, Koji calmly walking behind me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello!" A somewhat familiar voice spoke, although it was much squeakier. A Gatomon waddled up to me, staring at me with lovely light purple eyes. One was marred by an awful and out of place scar... "Thank you for defeating LadyDevimon!"

"Woah... are... were you Angewomon?" I asked. The Gatomon nodded.

"I got my data back when she was defeated... although I don't know why I'm not back to being Angewomon yet..." Dracmon shuffled his boots along the floor, looking somewhat guilty. I decided not to comment on it.

"What happened when I... you know..." The former Angel looked somewhat sad.

"Well, um, a lot of things. I got my spirit, LadyDevimon got beat up, Koji got beat up and kicked ass, Dracmon got beat up, you know, usual stuff." Gatomon's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard about LadyDevimon getting instantly killed and Koji was obviously not a morning person, judging by the way he glared at me.

Dracmon scoffed. "I saved you guys from being eaten alive by that witch!"

"Well, you tried to kill us too! If it wasn't for you Koji would've beaten your _mistress_ up!" Dracmon snarled and attacked my face. Gatomon quickly pulled us apart and I nursed the re-opened wound on my cheek from where LadyDevimon had clawed me.

"Uh... well..." Gatomon was silent before she perked up. "I forgot! Welcome to the Village of Friendship!"

I laughed and tried to hide it behind coughs. Dracmon openly laughed in Gatomon's face. Koji grunted.

"We have protected the Legendary Spirit of Friendship since the Legendary Warrior herself entrusted us to protect it... The Legendary Warrior of Friendship was themed after the Gatomon line! You see... LadyDevimon slowly plucked off the Gatomon and Salamon one by one as she sought to find out the spirit and deliver it to her master... I thought that if I could give her the both of you... she'd get beaten up and everything would go back to normal. I was right! It saved me a lot of trouble, and you came to the village to claim what's rightfully yours!"

She had planned this all along.

But wait... I had the Spirit of... Friendship?

What kind of power is _Friendship?! _Why can't I be Lightning or Ice?!

I scowled at her. "Why didn't you beat her up yourself?!"

"Well, I had to see if you were worthy enough to obtain the spirit or not!" Gatomon grinned.

...

...

...

"That's it, I'm leaving. Bye." I walked out of the village.

"Wait! Come back!"

* * *

"I think that maybe I'm not Angewomon is because the spirit gave me the extra power necessary to do so. Now that I don't have it anymore... well... I'm okay with being a Gatomon! And maybe one day, when you come back to the village... I'll rule as an Ophanimon!"

"Yeah, have fun with that." I was disappointed that I wasn't able to kick LadyDevimon back over to Cherubimon and show him that you don't mess with Karia, Karia messes with you!

**"Good job! You have your spirit! Now stop complaining!" **Gatomon chided.

"What kind of power is friendship?! What?! Come here, Koji, let me blast you with the power of... frieeeendship! Wooosh!" I waved my hands at Koji.

"I think I'm dying," His voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's too much for me to handle."

**"Friendship is one of the most important spirits along with Love and Hate! You see, friendship is what bonds the Legendary Warriors together and without it..." **Gatomon droned on and on.

Blah blah blah.

The power of friendship.

Woo.

**"You don't have a true element like fire or water, but one of the perks of being friendship is the fact that you can take on the elements of some of the Legendary Warriors that are close to you. Right now you could probably use a few light based ones. Did you see the rings of light around your legs when you first digivolved? Yeah, that's it. You can only have maybe one to three at a time, though..."**

"Why the hell do you know so much about my spirit? How do you even know if I'm friendship anyway?"

**"Because I was specifically designated to be your annoying tour guide! Yay!" **Gatomon chirped.

"Awesome."

Please note the sarcasm.

"I feel like that heart girl on that Captain Planet show... Wind! Fire! Water! Earth! And... heart..." I cringed.

"Are you ready to start traveling again?" Koji asked, hiding his d-tector from the nosy troublemaking Dracmon. Dracmon snatched up my d-tector and pressed multiple random things while exclaiming, "I love buttons!"

"Eh..." I looked towards Koji, unsure.

"Gatomon, do you mind if we rest here for a while?" Koji questioned the smiling purple eyed cat.

"Not at all, we will throw a party to honor both of you saving our village! Our saviooor has cooome!" She sang, waltzing through the village.

"Maybe we should have just left..." I commented.

"Maybe." Koji echoed while looking at the wound on my cheek.

"You're hurt..." He grabbed my arm and dragged me off.

"Nooooooooooooooo! Gaaatomon, help, he's going to kill me! Is it about me calling you Kay? I'm sorry! Wait! No! _That buuuuuuuurns! Gaaaaah! Make it stop!_"

Dracmon stared and slowly followed. "Humans are weird."

"Yet so interesting!"

* * *

_I shouldn't have added that in... _

_I don't own Only Girl In The World, Dr. Pepper, or Old McDonald Had A Farm. Ugh... maybe I should tone down the violence a bit. I did wish that Kizunamon could have had a little more time to shine... but um... Dracmon... wanted to show off. *sigh*_

Authors Notes when I was typing this up.

I can imagine how many of you will think 'arrow to the knee'.

I used to be a digimon like you, but then I took an arrow to the hind le- *shot*

Well, looks like we have a new slav- I mean, packmu- I mean, **friend** accompanying the two. Yayz and stuff. Maybe there was a little... too much violence. *cringe*

And yes, something has intentionally been messed with in this chapter. I wonder if you can notice what it is that I messed up on purpose. It's like that for a reason and will be explained later on.

**xCharmedCat**


	7. Chapter 6 -- Mt Climbing for Dummies

[006]

**Chapter 6 - Mountain Climbing For Dummies**

* * *

_If you can't do something well, enjoy doing it poorly._

* * *

How on earth did I end up in this situation?!

Oh right- I followed Koji.

I mentally face palmed while slowly sliding my feet along the rocky and cracked ledge of a mountain. Koji had decided it would be 'fun' to venture up this goddamn mountain to look for some food. He didn't seem to mind that he was hundreds of feet above the ground as he hugged the wall and slowly inched forward while the back of his shoes nearly skimmed the edge of the small path.

Not only we were sky high above the ground, but an annoying digimon had decided that he wanted to tag along with us...

"Why... why are you still here...?" I muttered exasperatedly while trying to shake Dracmon's tail off my leg.

"I'm bored!" The vampire digimon whined, smacking my cheek with his pointy devil tail.

"Stop it, that hurts!" My cheek was throbbing once again - in the past day I've had a very unfriendly encounter with an angry and possessive female she-devil... LadyDevimon. She stabbed the hell out of my face and the wounds were _still _fresh. Dracmon took amusement in trying to poke my wound whenever he could and grinned at my pain.

What a sadist.

"I will throw you off this mountain!" Dracmon huffed and stopped prodding my leg with his clawed hand.

"It's not my fault you're a boring person..." He grumbled unhappily.

"Well, it's not my fault that you're a tiny son of a-"

_"Hellooooooo!"_ A high pitched and desperate wail battered my ears. "Please help us!"

Koji paused and I nearly collided with him but I managed to halt myself. The noise came from... above us.

"No one can hear us!" Another voice complained, in an equally squeaky tone.

"You're so negative!" The first speaker shot back and called out for help once more.

"...Marco!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled.

My voice bounced around the mountain for a little bit and echoed before coming to a rest.

The annoying... thing responded, "Pooolo! See! There's someone out there!"

Koji finally decided to stop spacing out and began to climb the wall vertically despite the fact that there were no foot holds. I hesitated- should I stay or should I go? I didn't see a way to chase after him unless I could suddenly sprout wings and fly... Hey... wait a minut-

Dracmon snickered as he wrapped his tail around my torso. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when he suddenly sprang into the air and began to claw his way up the mountain by using the sharp nails on his hands. I was stunned that even though Dracmon reached my chest he could easily pull me up. Apparently, the digital world didn't have the same Gravity or Physics as we did.

"Everything I've learned in Science was wrong! I knew it was such a useless class!"

* * *

Koji grunted and pulled himself up and into a hole in the side of the mountain. Dracmon easily caught up to him and stood on the ground, blowing imaginary dirt off his clawed hands. His tail lifted me up into the air and tossed me onto my back, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I wheezed and sucked in as much air as I could. Dracmon laughed at me.

"Hello?" Koji called, looking around the dark and small cave.

"Woah, a hero!" Snail-like digimon looked up from inside a small cage and gasped. "Three heroes! We're saved! Quickly please, release us!"

I assumed from their voices that they were all female.

"You'll scare them off, don't be so pushy!" Koji slowly walked up to the cage and examined the bars. They looked sturdy... The lock glinted as if telling Koji that he would never be able to free the digimon. The wolf warrior fumbled with the lock for a moment, pulling and yanking on them.

He then grabbed a large rock on the ground and began pummeling the sturdy piece of metal to no avail.

"Wait! I got this! Step aside, ladies!" Koji scowled as Dracmon lifted up his now-glowing fist and aimed it towards the bars.

The snail digimon cheered for a moment, but then their excitement turned into horror as they gasped in shock and looked terrified towards something... behind us.

"...I'm afraid to turn around."

Koji yelled and I cursed as the wind rushed out of my lungs as I was violently pushed out of the cave. The three of us were sent hurdling to our deaths, hundreds of feet below. My d-tector spiraled out of my grasp as I desperately tried to reach for it. I hoped that I would be able to digivolve and fly us to safety, but the d-tector slid out of my grasp like slippery soap. Dracmon was yelling half in terror and excitement as he shot down to the ground like a bullet, and I kept my eyes shut and hoped that luck would decide to be on my side for once and do something.

This was _not _how I wanted to die.

* * *

I landed on something soft and cushy and I could feel something rough and small tickling my nose. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my heart still pulsed, so I took that as a sign that I somehow miraculously survived despite the horrifying drop I just experienced. I warily opened my eyes only to get poked roughly in said body part with a stick by another one of those stupid snail digimon!

"GAWD DAMMIT, MY EYE!" I howled and jumped out of the stack of hay and angrily stared at the snail digimon, daring them to try anything again.

"Woah... you fell out of the sky...!" One of the snails commented quietly and equally astonished murmurs rippled through the small crowd of snail digimon that had been working with the straw. A few even dropped anything they were holding just to come over and flock around us.

_Maybe if we stare at them long enough, they'll do a trick!_ Hahaha, no.

"IT BURNS!"

Koji fell out of the stack possibly feeling as frightened as I had. Dracmon perched on his back, looking like a deer in headlights

"...That was..." Dracmon paused.

"THE PAIN...!"

"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Dracmon was swiftly tossed onto the ground by an irritated Koji who pinned him in place with a frosty stare that was below sub zero.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

"...Sorry!" Dracmon timidly squeaked out and scrambled towards me. Before I knew it, I was sporting the latest fashion accessory that was all the rage in the digital world - The Drac Hat!

I turned my now red and twitching eye towards the snails. _"HowDidYouGetDownHere!"_

"Calm yourself lady!"

"No, I will not calm down you STUPID SNAI-"

**"They're KaratsukiNumemon!" **Gatomon chided me for being such a rude guest.

"Whatever!" I huffed and held a hand to my eye while wishing that the pain would go away faster. What gave those stupid Karatsuk- whatever they are the audacity to poke me in the eye with a very sharp and pointy stick! "We just saw you up in the cliffs! How did you get down here so fast?"

"Wait... you saw us..." One of the KaratsukiNumemon pointed the stick towards himself and then raised it up to the mountains. "Up there?"

"Yeah." Koji muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

The snails all began to chatter more furiously among themselves before one glided forward, looking approvingly at Koji and Dracmon. They briefly glanced at me and shook their heads sadly. I scoffed at them and a few skittered away, frightened.

"Come, come with us! You must tell us more of what you've seen!"

"Wait are you sure we can trust them, the last time someone said tha-"

Koji waved me off. "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

"I hate this place already." I mumbled while fiddling with my d-tector, brushing off any dirt that still remained after it crashed into the little pile of straw and softly fell to the floor.

We had been lead to a village.

The village itself was perfectly fine and all, well... as fine as it could be when it was stuffed to the brim with male snails. The thing I hated about the village was... The village was built onto the side of the cliffs!

The snail digimon slid up with ease but if I tried doing that I would fall again... and once was enough!

"Oh, we're sorry!" A small ladder was tossed at Dracmon's head and the devil digimon eagerly began to climb up with Koji right behind him. They crawled into a house and Koji poked his head back out and stared at me.

"Come on, it's not that bad..." He tugged on the ropes as if to prove a point. "The ropes are sturdy, so don't worry about it breaking apart or anything."

I wasn't worried about that, but now I was. Thanks, dammit!

I grabbed the ladder and gulped while looking down. I wasn't really afraid of heights but being tossed out of a cave that was hundreds of feet above the ground can really spook someone. The ladder swung back and forth as the wind struck it, and I reached out with trembling fingers to grasp the first rung. I hauled myself up slowly and before I knew it, I had reached the house.

"Thanks for making me feel pathetic." I could almost kiss the ground!

"No problem." Koji responded. He seemed to have found one of the KaratsukiNumemon's sticks and began toying with it, striking a few fancy poses.

"Hey, if you can wait just a bit... we found more people to help us find our women so just wait right there!"

"Alright, I guess." Koji said.

* * *

It wasn't long before we began hearing voices, awfully familiar ones. Koji didn't seem to recognize them and he picked up the stick, getting into a offensive Kendo stance. I would have warned him, but I didn't think it was worth the effort. Besides... it would be funny to see how badly he could scare the other Legendary Warriors. Although... I prayed that Tommy wouldn't get in Koji's path of destruction.

"You're almost there!" One KaratsukiNumemon chirped happily and from his voice I could tell that it was maybe no younger than Tommy himself.

"...That's great!" Takuya's voice excitedly yelled from outside the house.

Koji's grip on his stick tightened.

"Wait, who's that! Hey... wait!" Someone cried, possibly Tommy, but it was too late.

"Yes!" The warrior of fire and stupidity himself hauled his body into the house and narrowly avoided a smashed skull courtesy of Koji.

Of course Koji would attack Takuya with a stick. It made perfect sense. I began laughing but quickly hid it behind some coughts.

"Whoo! Must've been some bad air or something." I beat a fist onto my chest while Dracmon swatted me on the head with his tail.

"You're here?" Takuya questioned Koji who looked at him disdainfully.

"You're the guys these people found to help out?!" Koji said angrily, and his voice attracted Zoey, J.P, Bokomon, Neemon and Tommy.

"Ooooh boy." I groaned.

Headache in three... two... one...

"Koji... uh... yeah, none of us could find any food... either." Takuya laughed nervously.

"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys! These kids won't be able to help you out at all!" Koji accused.

"I'll help you right upside the heaaaad!" I had to give credit to Takuya, I laughed a little bit at that. Koji frowned at me and Takuya grinned at me.

"Hey, Kai, what are you doing hanging around with stick boy!" He asked, wondering why I would choose to stay with the black-haired asshole warrior.

"Oh you know, the usual... dying and stuff." Takuya's eyes grew wide as he caught the sight of Dracmon now perched once more on top of my head, messing up my hair.

"What? Dying? That's not normal, you should really come back and join us. This guy is obviously antisocial and we should keep it that way!" Takuya pointed his finger at Koji. Koji narrowed his eyes back at Takuya before staring at something else to keep his anger at bay - namely, me.

Would you stop staring at me? Thanks.

"Well, at _least_ give us a chance...!" Tommy pleaded and Koji scoffed.

"Thanks... but no thanks. I mean, look at you... The only thing you guys would do is get in _our _way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level?" He beat his stick on his hand.

"Watch it stick boy...!"

"Wait, wait, I have nothing to do with this I swear!" I held my hands up in a non-threatening gesture and Dracmon slurped at my hand. "What the hell is your problem! Will you knock that off? I will toss you off the mountain!"

Dracmon frowned and pointed at the other legendary warriors and then back at us. He ignored my question completely, "Wait... you know these weird people? All of you are so weeeeird."

"Woah, seriously! What the heck are you!" Takuya shouted, looking fearfully at Dracmon and grabbing his d-tector.

Koji stared threateningly at Takuya, daring him to even try.

"Gentlemen, please!" A KaratsukiNumemon with a spiffy mustache and top hat bowed, "My thanks to all of you for coming to help! And now it's time to eat!"

I had to admit that even Koji perked up when the snail said that.

"Aaaallright!" Mostly everyone chorused after everyone popped their heads into the house at the announcement. Then the legendary idiots fell over due to gravity and smashed their faces onto the cold and hard stone house. Koji expertly jumped out of the way pulling me with him and Dracmon had gotten smashed under the combined weight of the clumsy warriors.

"Well... atleast we'll have good food to make us feel better..." Takuya groaned from the bottom of the dog pile.

* * *

"Is that what I think it is...?" Takuya looked nervously at the food in front of him.

"Oh boy, I love cabbage." I muttered sarcastically.

"I dunno... looks like rabbit food!" J.P spoke.

Sitting in front of Tommy, J.P, Takuya, Bokomon, and Neemon was a giant pile of... cabbage. I don't know what kind of crazy gravity that the digital world had, but surely KaratsukiNumemon couldn't survive on cabbage alone... unless...? I actually... couldn't think of any other reason. Stupid snails and their stupid society.

Zoey walked up to the pile and plucked a soft cinnamon colored vegetable, "Well, at least rabbits get to eat!"

The males of the group minus Koji all gasped at her boldness. Do they think it's possibly poisoned? I looked over at Dracmon and asked him to sniff the cabbage for any weird or funny scents but he was already stuffing them down his throat faster than you could say, "Seconds!"

"Why the hell not..." I tugged on the leaf of a sapphire blue cabbage and put it into my mouth just as Zoey bit into hers. We both chewed slowly and apprehensively before the taste finally kicked in.

What the hell...!

My eyes widened at this... unexpected flavor.

_"Molto Buono!"_ Zoey exclaimed happily. "Dig in! Tastes like steak!"

The guys all looked at her like she was crazy but also like she was some sort of deity. They all eagerly bit into their own cabbages, encouraged by Zoey.

"Mine tastes like chicken!" J.P grinned.

"Mine is like a potato!" Tommy apparently enjoyed potatoes.

"Mine tastes like... asparagus!" Takuya chowed down on his.

"Eeeeew!"

"What?! I like asparagus!"

"Weirdo!" I clucked and continued to nibble at my own, not wanting to scarf it all down at once. Dracmon occasionally stole a few pieces of mine until I had enough and swatted his hand away. He sadly nibbled on a white cabbage after I rejected him.

"Well, what does that one taste like?" Koji questioned, staring at his brown cabbage before looking at the sapphire colored cabbage.

"It tastes like... blueberry pie. It's actually really good." I offered him a piece which he took gratefully. His face showed that he too thought it was delicious. The KaratsukiNumemon waddled up to me and inspected my leafy vegetable. One swiftly snatched up the blue cabbage and eyed it curiously before putting it back down in front of me with a plop.

"How unusual, blue is a very uncommon color. The last time I saw one was months ago!"

"Hooray for rainbow colored cabbage!" I cheered and sat next to Koji who was chomping on his own small pile of cabbage all by himself in a corner.

"He, Koji, try this one! It tastes like shrimp."

"Hmm... this tastes like duck." He commented, staring down at a yellow cabbage that vaguely reminded me of a fluffy baby duck's feathers.

"Woah, you've had duck before? Is it any good? Let me try!"

"Give me some of that orange cabbage then."

The orange one tasted like sausages.

"Alright."

While we discussed and exchanged some cabbage, Takuya looked weirdly at the both of us.

"Why the heck does he talk to her and not anybody else? And how did they get here? And what the heck is that? And where's the bathroom? I want answers!" Takuya shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Koji and Dracmon.

Koji ignored the loud fire warrior and didn't even bat an eye as he continued to eat. A sour look slid onto his face though, indicating that he had heard what Takuya had said. Dracmon stuck his tongue out at Takuya and continued to harass Neemon.

Bokomon pulled out his book from his waistband.

"...Dracmon is a vampire digimon that enjoys sucking blood. But it enjoys playing pranks more than feasting on necks and very rarely drinks blood at all. He can evolve into Sangloupmon and then... the page is all scratched up! It does say that Dracmon has the potential to be very dangerous. That's all it says..." Bokomon seemed disappointed in the lack of information that was on Dracmon.

"What?! You suck blood?!" Takuya backed up slowly until he hit the wall.

"Not anymore!" Dracmon sniffed and threw his cabbage at Takuya for reminding him.

Bull's Eye!

"Ouch!"

"Did you say that you want to know how they got here? Oh... they fell from the sky!" The KaratsukiNumemon got up real close to Takuya and stared him right in the eyes with his unwavering eyeballs. A monocle was now on his eye and it was gleaming and reflecting back Takuya's surprised face.

To say Takuya was confused was an understatement. "...What?"

"They fell!" The snail repeated.

"Well that explains an awful lot!" Takuya complained.

KaratsukiNumemon then began to explain how we had ended up here, consisting of 'they fell... from the sky!' and 'she's like an unstoppable rampaging SkullGreymon when she's mad!'.

"Hey, I take offense to that! Wait... what's a SkullGreymon?"

* * *

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave..." Koji trailed his finger along a map.

We were all gathered around a map of the KaratsukiNumemon's living areas. Koji rested his hand right above where we had fallen out of the cave. I vaguely remember the annoying female snails that had been captured in there. We would have to save them and face off against... that... that thing that had been lurking around, watching protectively over his caught prey.

"Oh man, Grumblemon is a creepy sonnuv-" Dracmon swatted my face with his tail and I angrily tackled him to the ground.

"Anyway... We'll have to get in and out. Quickly." Koji lightly banged his fist onto the cavern holding the females prisoner.

The KaratsukiNumemon groaned.

"Just relax!" J.P somewhat soothed the worried digimon.

It worked... until...

"Have no fear... leave everything to us! The legendary warriors!" He bragged, balling his hand up into a fist and pumping it into the air.

The KaratsukiNumemon all gasped in fear and began to back up, trembling.

"What's the matter?" Zoey asked, worried.

"You mean... all of you... are legendary warriors?"

"Yeah! In the flesh!" Takuya imitated J.P.

The KaratsukiNumemon all began to chatter angrily among themselves, kind of like when Koji, Dracmon and I had all fallen into their straw.

"I don't think that was the right thing to say, Takuya..." I chided, frowning at the snail's suspicious behavior.

"What has them all worked up?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Believe me," Bokomon said. "I'd have trouble believing you were legendary warriors, too!"

"Ahem..."

We all stopped discussing and turned to face the nervous looking snails.

"It's time to go to bed!"

Takuya leapt to his feet. "And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!"

"Uh, no, no, get some rest first! And then you can tackle the job first thing in the morning!"

"Wha... uh... okay..." Takuya stammered while everyone else was silent.

"Now, off to bed with you!" The snail did have a point - it was really dark outside and I really did not want to find if my spirit had the ability to see at night while Grumblemon was lurking outside, doing Grumblemon-y stuff.

"Whatever you say, British snail." I murmured, lying down on the pile of leaves that made up our beds.

I wasn't really tired at all though, I was suspicious of these snails and I would find out what made them so nervous. These leaves were also getting into my jacket and I heaved a sigh while fishing a few out. I had a blanket inside of my backpack... but I couldn't find it. It had really useful things in it, too... Had I left it back on the Trailmon? I blew a leaf into the air and watched it slowly spin to the floor. Today utterly sucked.

Takuya rolled over and faced Koji, sighing. Something was bothering him.

"What?" Came the nearly instantaneous and curt response from Koji.

Wow, someone's _really_ pissed.

"Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first but... you're all right helping out the KaratsukiNumemon and all..."

"Hmph." Koji turned over to face me and I nervously shifted, not wanting to get involved in another one of their disputes. "They helped me first, but don't think I'll help you."

"Hmph to you too!" Takuya rolled back over and fumed.

_I wasn't very tired..._ I clutched the side of my opened jacket and stared up at the ceiling which was slowly starting to fade from my vision.

_So why was I feeling... _The soothing melody of nightlife calmed me and I found myself sinking deeper and deeper into drowsiness.

_So... sleepy all of a sudden... _

I felt a feather light touch at my forehead and a feeling of absolute joy raced throughout my body. I felt as if I was at home and falling asleep curled up next to my Mother as she slowly sung me to sleep with a breathtaking lullaby.

_A sweet whisper reached my ears and it was soft and smooth, yet it sounded almost like a Lion's purring, '__R_est, brave carrier of Friendship.' 

* * *

**End **

**Part One**

**[Part One of Two]**

* * *

And cut! I bet you guys know what's gonna happen next, it's kind of obvious.

But... it's only part one! *dramatic music!*

May the power of friendship compel you! *shot*

Shoutout to my wild Gatomon friends in the Village of Friendship! Ayyyyy gurls! Let's partay all nig- *violently pulled off stage*

**xCharmedCat**


	8. Chapter 6 P2 -- Mt Climbing for Dummies

[006]

**Chapter 6.5 - Mountain Climbing For Dummies **

* * *

_I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter._

* * *

I've always had trouble waking up after a nice snooze under my cozy blankets. A heavy fog rolled through my mind and my eyes were still struggling to remain open. I reached up to scratch my cheek an-

Wait a second... I can't even move!

"It's too early for this," I stared down into blurred... darkness. "Wake me up when you kick ass and save the day, alright?"

Sleep was warm... inviting... and... apparently kicking my face.

**"Wake up!"** Dracmon thundered while going berserk on my innocent forehead with his spiked shoes.

"No! **Stop it! Stop it!** I'm bleeding!" I screamed as the tiny devil runt hung upside down, swinging back and forth on a sturdy and thick rope.

The miniature bloodsucking rookie howled at me, "This is all _your_ fault! You should have just converted me back into an egg when you had the chance!"

"No, it's not my fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

**"NO, IT'S NOT!"**

**"YES, IT IS!"**

"Well, at least my mom isn't some sort of gross bloodsucker!"

"Your mother wears too much makeup and powders her ugly nose!"

"Shut up, both of you!" Zoey's angry voice nearly blew Dracmon away.

Thank goodness for those bindings, huh?

Now that I was fully awake, I peered left only to see Takuya banging his head against the wall. To my right Zoey squirmed against her ropes. Tommy... yeah, I could already hear him crying.

"So, what's up, my peeps?" I queried, staring down into a never ending chasm.

"Not much!" Takuya cheerfully responded. "You know, besides the fact that we're..."

On cue, everyone looked down and screamed their lungs out.

How nice.

I craned my neck upwards. Our 'buddies' were glaring daggers and seemed ready to pour lava on our heads. The KaratsukiNumemon were holding dangerous looking sickles and our ropes were within slicing distance. We were all in a vulnerable position.

In short... we were **screwed** big time.

"Don't trust them, I said. Blah, blah, blah, it'll be fine, Koji says... This is why we're always tied up!"

* * *

"What's going on?!" Zoey cried.

"I don't even wanna know!" J.P responded.

"What are you doing?!" Koji accused the furious looking snails.

They stared down at us like Zeus preparing to smite tiny insignificant mortals with his Lightning of RIGHTEOUS FURY.

"We will give you back to your partner... in exchange for our women!" The head snail cried, seemingly making us out to be some sort of ancient and bloodthirsty tribe that steals women and does who knows what with them.

"You dirty sneaks... is that why you brought us here?!" Takuya snarled, and I worried that he would start frothing like a rabid animal.

"I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks! Pretending to be caring and helpful strangers! When you're really Legendary Warriors! The time for games and lies is over, time to go back with your ally!" The snail shot right back.

"Ally?! What are you talking about?" Koji frowned.

"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon!"

Everyone was flabbergasted and utterly stupefied at how stupid these digimon were. Neemon was sleeping, so he was excluded.

"How could you, why would we, what, oh my, really, what, do you, I don't, can you, what...?!" I stammered.

I really had to use the bathroom, now that I think about it. Could I have some assistance, please?

My ears were assaulted with with the noise of crumbling rocks as a fairly huge cave was blasted into the side of the mountain. "Now give fractal code back...!"

Oh boy, when I said the female Karatsukimon had annoying voices... I was wrong! This... this just takes the cake, and eats it too!

"You know who I am... you call me Grumblemon!" The ugliest thing ever stepped out of the hole. I can't even describe what Grumblemon looked like... I don't want to be sued if your eyeballs spontaneously combust.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Hey, look at that symbol!" Zoey gasped, in some sort of shock because this ugly thing was supposed to be an ally.

"He's also... a legendary warrior!" Takuya cried out, possibly being the last to connect the dots.

"Give fractal code! Or else!" Grumblemon growled.

"...You'll sit on us?" I secretly was hoping that he was stupid enough to hit the ropes and set us free...

"You not want see what or else is!" Grumblemon glared at me, and I can officially say that I don't need to use the bathroom anymore. "Why are human... yo-yos?"

The KaratsukiNumemon brandished their sickles that glinted menacingly, despite being no light.

"...Is this really going to happen?" I sighed.

"..." Dracmon shifted around nervously in his ropes.

"Grumblemon! If you want to save your allies, give us our women back!"

"Those knives are a little close there!" J.P looked warily at his own rope.

"What? So? Me no care what happen to weak humans!" Grumblemon sneered.

Me care about your awful Grammar... It took all of my willpower not to let those words escape my lips.

The Karatsukimon looked at each other and one actually began to saw Dracmon's rope slowly, as if to show that their threat was not an empty one. Everyone started flailing and screaming and I reluctantly will share with you... that I need another pair of shorts.

"...You mean, you don't really care about them? But... they're Legendary Warriors too." The lead snail was now puzzled.

We were all nervously anticipating what would happen next.

"Huh? These weaklings be Legendary Warriors? Me thinks somebody got their hands on spirits and took them when they shouldn't have! Once I put my hands on you I'll take them all right back." He whipped out a giant spiked hammer from somewhere and lifted it up towards the clouded sky.

"Did you pull that from your as-" Before I could finish my sentence, I stopped and realized that poor little Tommy shouldn't hear any of that. "As... Assortment of stuff?"

The others stared at me oddly. For the sixteenth time this week. They're truly my BFFs!

"So... Wait, what's going on here?" The British snail looked shocked at Grumblemon. "You mean you aren't allies?!"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy sobbed, tears gushing out of his eyes like an uncontrollable and leaky faucet.

Stop... Hammer time!

Grumblemon's patience seemed to have wore thin. I lifted my legs up as his Ultra Huge and Spiky Hammer crashed into the wall with the sickening crack of rock. Close call, if you ask me!

To make things simpler, let's just call his Hammer the UHS Ham!

The Karatsukimon, in their fright had dropped quite a few of their weapons. The sickles inched lower and lower until Dracmon's rope was sliced in half. In the little digimon's terror, he shredded his ropes and grabbed onto my shorts, squealing like a little girl.

"$%#$&! Get off me, you stupid Edward Cullen digimon!" Dracmon climbed up my shorts and up towards my head, unconsciously slicing into my own ropes as he headed for safety. As my prison slowly wore down, so did my chances of not falling. I grabbed onto the main rope and my hand burned at the effort. I knew I shouldn't have skipped Rope Climbing day in Phys Ed...

A flash of blue dashed by the corner of my vision and I turned my head around quickly to witness Koji plunging to his death. I know I may have wanted him to fall off a cliff in the short span of time that I knew him, but now I was suddenly really regretting it. Mainly because _I _wanted to be the one to rip his head off his shoulders.

With one hand I grabbed Dracmon's head and chucked him towards J.P and fiddled with my own d-tector.

It's all or nothing.

I let my grip on the rope slip.

**"Lobomon!"**

Koji transformed into the wolf man digimon, Lobomon. Lobomon had extremely good reflexes and was probably much better than me when it came down to hand-to-hand combat, but when Lobomon's gloved hands tried to grasp onto a swinging rope... Well, let's just say at the moment, he had the skill of my brother sliding down wooden floors covered in _nothing_ but butter and oil. Woosh!

**"Execute... Spirit Evolution!"**

With a familiar rush of power, I was once again the masked crusader of... Friendship.

**"Kizunamon..."** I mumbled out, embarrassed of my stupid role within the Legendary Warriors.

In a blurr of black, yellow and brown I quickly scooped up Lobomon and placed him gently down on the ledge near Grumblemon. With a move that oddly reminded me of a superhero, he kicked the gnome like digimon in the face and sent both of them crashing into a house.

That's for my soiled undies, you motherfu- Um... For Tommy's sake and for your safety, motherfluffer.

The others gaped at me, never having seen me spirit evolve before.

While Lobomon and Grumbleface fought, I helped the awestruck KaratsukiNumemon save the others who were still tied up.

"Wow, Kai, you look so cool!" Takuya commented as I hoisted him up.

"Ah, can it be?! The Legendary Warrior of Friendship," Bokomon pulled out his book and nodded sagely. "is one of the most important elements, ah, yes, but it requires dedication! Strong social bonds with everyone! Fascinating."

"Haha! Friendship?! What kind of lame elemen-" Takuya began laughing halfway through his sentence until I hit the side of his head.

"Do you want to find out what it's like to skydive with no parachute? I can make it happen!"

"Nope... No thanks!"

Lobomon and Grumblemon wrestled before Grumblemon managed to get the upper hand by throwing Lobomon to the crumbling edge of a house where he had to cling on for dear life, Mufasa style. Grumblemon pulled out his UHS Ham (the hammer, remember?) and smiled before stepping on one of Lobomon's hands, causing the Light Warrior to cry out in pain.

This was not a Disney movie!

Nobody would die... not while I was alive.

I would save Lobomon!

And then I would find some pants!

"Lobomon!"

**"Razor-edged Ripper!"** My claws shimmered silver and white before I sliced the ever-loving piss out of Grumblemon's face. My claws weren't that big or that small, but this attack made my claws slice through Grumblemon's tough skin like a hot knife through butter! Grumblemon was pushed back by the force of my blow, clutching at his mauled face and cursing at me.

**"Kazemon!"**

**"Beetlemon!"**

**"Kumamon!"**

**"Agunimon!"**

Lobomon winced and grabbed at his injured hand. I motioned for him to grab my now clawless hand. As he reached for it, he barely managed to utter a warning before my face exploded with pain. Grumblemon grinned and held up the UHS Ham, disregarding his bleeding face completely.

I was knocked off the ledge and grabbed onto Lobomon's torso to steady myself. Lobomon grunted with the additional weight, and for a moment time froze as Grumblemon lifted up the UHS Ham oh-so-slowly. I braced myself for the impact. Grumblemon was utterly baffled when he found that he couldn't move his stupid overly huge weapon at all.

The newest Warrior, Beetlemon, had a iron grip on Grumblemon's hammer.

"Careful... you could hurt someone with this!" Beetlemon, who I assumed was J.P, scolded.

With this new distraction, I hauled Lobomon to a safer spot with the aid of my spooky, but very useful wings.

Grumblemon growled and pushed Beetlemon back up through the roof where Agunimon waited. He defensively held the UHS Ham up as if protecting himself and looked around warily.

**"Pyro Darts!"** Grumblemon easily deflected Agunimon's fiery attack.

**"Lightning Blitz!"** Beetlemon called out, stabbing a horn of lightning into Grumblemon and sending him flying into the wall, creating a crater due to the sheer force behind the attack.

"Way to go, J.P! You're the powerhouse of the team!" I praised him.

"I'm Beetlemon now!" He did a victory pose.

"Yeah, okay, whatever floats your boat, bug boy." I rolled my eyes from underneath my mask.

I'm sure it was a pointless gesture, but it made me feel better nonetheless.

"Hey!"

I quickly landed back next to Lobomon, worrying about my cold hearted buddy.

"Okay, here's the plan." He took one look at me before continuing. "While Kizunamon and I fight off Grumblemon, you two go free the captives... you got it?"

I'm not sure why he elected me to help him... I was the element of mofuggin friendship! I will hug Grumblemon to death... But, I knew that Kazemon could fly. I doubt her winds could do much damage against Grumblemon. The new digimon, Kumamon, could not however float himself to safety so he was definitely better off assisting the snail females.

"You bet!" Kumamon replied happily in Tommy's voice. Kazemon nodded before toting the little Ice bear away.

I grabbed Lobomon once again and lifted him back onto the roof of the building. For a so called 'loner' he really needed quite a bit of assistance.

"Grrrr..." Agunimon obviously growled.

Lobomon paused and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"We don't know where Grumblemon is!"

"Aww, yeah! We get to play Whack-A-Mole!" I exclaimed just as Grumblemon burst through the wall above our heads.

Lobomon charged up his Howling Laser ready to headshot our annoying foe and Agunimon leapt in the way, unaware of the attack being aimed directly towards him. It seems like they, errr... we should learn how to cooperate without beating the crap out of each other with our attacks, "Hey, you trying to get shot?"

Agunimon glanced behind him. Grumblemon used this tiny distraction to his advantage, smashing poor Takuya in the face with the now infamous (in my opinion anyway) UHS Ham.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." I commented as Agunimon slid down the cliff like a flattened pancake,

I made my way down to Agunimon, who was narrowly evading the angry goblin digimon's blows. Grumblemon could appear anywhere... he could easily burrow a tunnel in seconds. Tracking his movements was like trying to predict an earthquake. You could somewhat predict it, but once it came there was nothing you could do but sit under a table and cry. Tommy would be good at that.

"Get out of the way!" Lobomon growled at Agunimon and I.

I hovered in the sky and Agunimon leapt out of Lobomon's range, Beetlemon floating over to carry the non-flying warrior. Imagine if he could fly... what would he be capable of?

As if suddenly realizing that there were no more meatshields within range, Grumblemon popped back into the mountainside with a short cry of, "Uh oh!"

That's right, you stupid piece of dog crap!

"Now where are you?" Lobomon ground out.

"You want guess?" Grumblemon teased as he mauled Lobomon with his hammer. "Too late!"

Let me tell you, catching multiple people in a short span of time was no easy task. Especially with all the armor on Lobomon. It may have let him prance around the battlefield like a Ballerina, but for me it was a pain in the as- grass. We left the duty of fighting Grumblemon to the unlucky Beetlemon.

Just because of Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong... It started to rain.

Thunder cracked through the sky and lightning followed, chasing after the stars with flashes of yellow. The clouds gave way and rain began to pour down relentlessly, hitting the parts of me unprotected by my Kizunamon outfit. It stung like little needles.

Now I was grateful for my mask, however stupid I thought it looked.

"Woah, look at that!" Beetlemon paused in mid-flight to point out the drizzling rain softening the rock and causing landslides. "Hey Grumblemon... where you hiding you 'fraidy cat?"

Grumblemon sprang out of the mountainside like a cannon being fired. He was headed towards Beetlemon and raised his hammer towards the air, aiming at the giant beetle warrior. Beetlemon easily dodged and lifted his hand to the clouds.

"Thunderfist!" He yelled and sent his sparkling fist towards the softening rocks, causing the lightning to lance up the mountain towards a big clump of mud.

Grumblemon laughed, thinking that Beetlemon missed. "Nice shot, doofus!"

He didn't.

Rocks came sliding down and buried Grumblemon under their sheer weight, sending him tumbling into the unknown.

"Oh, wow! Nice job, bug man!"

Someone had paid attention in class!

Where the landslide had came from was now a glowing and writhing wall of data that softly buzzed and hummed. I had a feeling Grumblemon was still alive- he was most likely the Warrior of Earth and the rocks were his element... and I also had another feeling that said he would be coming back, angrier than ever.

Sure enough, Grumblemon reappeared near that data.

"Oooh," He chuckled. "Thanks! Look like I find what I want anyway! Thank you! I never find without you!"

Yeah, whatever, dude.

Grumblemon held up a figurine, and suddenly I was chilled to the bone. He already had a spirit... Why would he need another?

**"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!"**

**"...Gigasmon."**

All of the Legendary Warriors gaped in shock.

Grumblemon was insanely tough by himself... and now... and now... he was even more powerful!

"Quagmire Twister!" He started spinning around, using his huge treelike arms to make a twister that swirled fast as a hungry Cheetah. He propelled himself towards us and knocked all of us down like bowling pins!

Kumamon transformed himself into shards of ice that clung onto the side of the mountain and saved Agunimon and Lobomon. Neemon and Bokomon were saved by Kazemon and Beetlemon. I hovered below Kumamon, fearing the worst.

Gigasmon taunted us by switching back and forth from his Spirit Evolution to his Beast Spirit Evolution.

Come on, how can that possibly be fair?

We're the good guys... we're supposed to win...

Right?

"You even make pathetic look good!" He smirked. "Now, I take Fractal Code in the name of Cherubimon!" He sucked the glowing data from the mountain into his mouth and the entire mountain began to sway and crumble, rocks falling and pushing us all downwards into the chasm we fought so hard to stay out of.

I steeled myself and let my body drag itself into the abyss below.

* * *

Well, I'm incredibly sorry for not updating.

Summer's been rolling in and well... stuff happens. This chapter has also been such a pain in the ass to write. Every time I tried to finish working on it, something would happen or I would feel unsatisfied with how it came out. And yeah, notice how I'm totally copying word for word what the characters say. I'll try my best to change it up later on in the story. I just hope you guys don't mind too much.

Thanks to the people who review. Dracmon's... He's kinda just stalking them you know. He's a creep that wants to suck someone's blood. Unfortunately, he's on a self-proclaimed diet. What a liaaaaaaar!

And thank you, dearest reader! You're not stabbing your eyes out with a fork yet!

**xCharmedCat**


End file.
